


Gravity

by harukirin, tinybobble



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukirin/pseuds/harukirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybobble/pseuds/tinybobble
Summary: Yang Jeongin, after months of waiting, finally started university. It was all what he wanted as he looked forward to going to Seoul and have a new life. Attending one of Seoul’s prestigious art universities was one of his dreams and studying music in said university. What could go wrong?If you’d want to know, he met his childhood best friend, Han Jisung, who had moved to Malaysia seven years ago, in the university, but claims not knowing Jeongin, or even memories of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. 하나 | Jeongin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfic is co-written with my friend Bobble. She wrote the chapters in I.N's POV while I did HAN's. I hope you guys enjoy our work.
> 
> Inspired by the song Gravity by Leo Stannard.

A wise philosopher once said that memory is the moving picture of the past. And if there’s a thing in the world that can’t be changed, that would be memories, memories that can never be erased nor replaced. But what if those memories vanish in a glimpse of an eye? And everything about you disappeared within the memories? Worse case scenario if you have been totally forgotten by the person that you can’t go a day without thinking about.  
  
*  
  
“P-please! I d-don’t have any money.” I said, begging the other kids. They’re bullying me for a while now, always grabbing my snacks away and even asking for money. They said that I have a wealthy life based on my appearance but in reality my family is actually struggling financially.

  
“We don’t believe you! Your mom owns a car right? That means you’re rich!” Their leader glared at me, unconvinced. I honestly do not know why they are doing this to me. Why are they so harsh to me? Is it because I transferred from a private school? My parents decided to send me to a public school instead because our expenses are getting high and I think my dad is having a problem with his business, hence the financial crisis.

  
“We’re not and I really don’t have any money. My mom only gave me some for my food.” I said and they tried frisking my body. I’m trying to loose myself from their grip but I couldn’t, four kids versus me? I don’t think I can win against them.

  
“HEY BUNCH OF UGLIES!!!” After a few moments I heard someone yelled at the bullies. As they saw him, they released me in a flash.

  
“T-that’s Han Jisung right?!” Their leader nervously asked one of his lackeys.

  
“Yes boss! We should go now!” And they quickly ran away from us. So that’s Han Jisung? I always heard his name here. He’s in 6th grade and the president of the school’s student council and he’s also well known for his musical talent.

  
“Hi kid, are you okay?” He said tapping my back and I went back to my senses. I’m in 5th grade and it’s obvious that he’s a year older than me.

  
“Thank you, president sunbaenim!” I said in impulse while bowing my head in gratitude. If it isn’t because of him maybe I would’ve gotten hurt by those bullies. I got startled when the older pats my head.

  
“Omo, what a cute kid-” The older male cooed, giggling. “Anyways what’s your name?” How come am I cute?!

  
“My name is Yang Jeongin from 5th grade, president sunbaenim!” I said smiling, showing my enthusiasm despite me sounding like a cadet.

  
“Gosh, why are you talking so formal to me?” He chuckled at my remark. “Anyways, it’s nice to meet you Jeongin, I’m Han Jisung, although you know that already but you can call me hyung, stop calling me president, okay? It will make me think that I’m the president of South Korea.” He said and I just giggled in response. I didn’t know that he is amusing and he looks so lively.

  
“Nice to meet you too pres—I mean Han hyung hehe.” I smiled at him and it took him longer to react. He was just staring at me for a second and I don’t exactly know why.

  
“Oh—um Jeongin? Did someone already tell you that you have a mesmerizing smile?” He finally uttered words and I almost choked by it.

  
“H-hyung? It is my first time hearing that!” I blurted and I think I blushed.

  
“Now you know!” He said laughing and I just laughed with him too.

  
“Anyways I’m on my way to cafeteria, wanna join me?” He invited me. As much as I am embarrassed, that Han Jisung, student council president, who am I to reject his offer?

  
“Sure, hyung!” I agreed, seeing that I had no choice but having someone company wouldn’t hurt me a bit.

  
“Anyways Jeongin, as long as you are with me they can never hurt you, so don’t worry now.” The older assured and it made me feel so happy and secure. I think I met a new friend here and I’m the luckiest guy in school because it’s Han Jisung.  
  
And that was the start of our solid friendship. He’s always taking care of me like an older brother and I never got bullied anymore. We always hung out after class and it was also because of him that I discovered that I also have talent in music, and I fell in love with music. During our spare time, we always went to the school’s rooftop and jam to some songs we know since he can really play the guitar well. Our most favorite song is Gravity by Leo Stannard. It really is a great song that we can’t get over it. The lyrics simply reminded us of our friendship that we will always have each other’s backs. We also decided to make the song as a reminder for each other. Yes, that’s how close we are.  
  
We spent years together as friends and I saw almost everything in him. In down times and in happy times he’s always been there for me. He was not only my best friend but was he was also my rock, my home. Now we’re both in lower secondary school attending in the same school. I’m foreseeing my future with him and I didn’t ever think that we’re going apart one of these days. But the day of what I’m scared of really happened…  
  
“What?! You’ll be migrating in Malaysia three days from now?!” I asked and I’m trying to calm myself down and not break down. This is so unexpected.

  
“Yes I don’t know that my parents are planning this out of for a while now. My dad has a business there and it was managed by his friend but that friend took away all of our profits and he’s nowhere to be found so my dad needs to handle the business on his own and because of that we have to go with him.” He said and I can’t help myself not to cry. I don’t think I can survive a day without him here.

  
“Oh no, please don’t cry Jeongin! Please don’t, I will get in touch I promise we can talk in email. And my mom said we’re not staying there for good, so I’ll surely comeback.” He frowned while hugging me. I would really miss him. For almost 2 years of friendship, this is the first time we’ll be apart from each other.  
  
I was hoping the fate will change that he doesn’t need to leave anymore but unfortunately it really did happen. I felt very lonely due to the fact that I got used to be around him all the time. At first, we managed to get in touch through emails but four months later, I didn’t receive any replies from him anymore, as if he disappeared from the world. I messaged him every day and even tried to call him and his family but I couldn’t reach them any longer. I don’t know what happened, but the fact that he didn’t bother to reply to my messages worried me. I just tried to be fine every day and think positive as I could. Instead of wallowing in worry, I just diverted my attention to singing and music.  
  
A few years passed and I am finally in the art university I wanted to be in here in Seoul. I finally knew what my dream is and that is to become a singer, hence why I am majoring in music performance. My family also moved here since my parents started a small business here in Seoul instead and it’s quite successful than the one we had in Busan a few years prior. We totally left our lives in Busan and in my case I’m trying to move on from the past that I also had there.  
  
*  
  
“O-ouch—” I groaned as I fell on the ground. Someone riding on a skateboard passed in front of me without warning and almost hit me! Thank goodness I was able to dodge but here I am ended up falling like a loser. Second week of university and this is already what I’ve got. Why am I so unlucky?

  
“Here take my hand, kid.” I startled when someone offered his hand to me. Why do these people still calling me kid when I’m already a grown up!  
  
I slowly grabbed his hand and when I’m about to say thank you…  
  
“HAN HYUNG!!!!” I exclaimed, instantly hugged him. OMG I can’t believe my best friend, Han Jisung is here in the same university as I am! Gosh, finally after seven years! I honestly thought I would never see him again. He looked more mature now, although his prominent features, his adorable cheeks, were still there.

  
“Wait….?” The older tried to escape from my embrace, what is this?! “How did you know my name and why are you even hugging me? Who are you?” He asked, confusion written all over his face and I felt like the whole universe fell on me.  
  


Han Jisung, my best friend, did not remember me, and it hurt.


	2. 두 | Jisung

Who is playing the guitar this early in the morning? That was the first thought I had as soon as I woke up.

As I opened my eyes, there was no one there. Oh, it's just a dream. I combed my bedhair with my fingers and got up. As I checked my phone, it was still 7AM, which means I still have two more hours until my first class starts.

It had been a year since I went back to Korea since I lived in Malaysia for god knows how long. I did miss Korea, hence why I decided to study here instead. Malaysia was a nice place but I felt more at home here and even had to convince my parents since they've been so overprotective after that accident.

I lost half of my memories although I could still remember how I grew up here, although I forgot major details of my childhood. My parents weren't around so much so they couldn't help me remember my memories. I only remember those times I spent with my family, at least that's what they're trying to tell me.

I brewed myself a cup of coffee and cooked some breakfast. Living alone was still quite new to me and how I missed his family so much. I'm lucky enough that I have met some friends here. Felix, for instance, and his boyfriend, Changbin.

Felix lived in Australia before he went here to Korea for college so we both know how it feels like to be away from our loved ones. He was the one who understood me the most.

After I finished eating my breakfast and my cup of coffee, I then hopped to the shower and prepared for uni.

The trip to university wasn't that far as it only took me a ten minute bus ride. I could buy a car but it was useless for me as I'll return to Malaysia after I graduate here anyway.

As soon as my stop was in my field of vision, I prepared myself to get off of the bus and walk towards the university's entrance.

The art university I'm enrolled is a big one that if you're new, you could get lost easily. I wore my airpods as I walked towards the lecture building which was quite a long walk from the entrance. I don't mind walking though since I'm gonna sit for hours during studio and lecture classes anyway.

Damn these skaters. I furrowed my eyebrows as they passed by without caring who they're passing by and not even bothering to say 'excuse me'. A few meters away from me, I saw a younger male, most likely a freshman, lost his balance as the skaters passed by him.

"Here take my hand, kid." I offered him a hand, seeing that he was quite in pain when he fell on his butt.

What caught me off guard was that the said 'kid' started to hug me and yelling my name. Who is this guy and why is he acting all familiar?

"Wait..." I blurted, trying to escape from his arms. I really don't like it when strangers invade my personal space, it's uncomfortable. "How do you know my name and why are you even hugging me? Who are you?" I asked, confused. I looked at him and he was actually taller than me. His features made it obvious that he was younger than me. He stared at me like he was about to cry.

My phone beeped, notifying a message. I quickly checked it and I was almost late. "I-I'm sorry but I have to go now. Take care, alright?" I gave him a small smile before dashing to the building since my class is in the third floor.

As soon as I arrived in the lecture hall, Felix and Changbin were already there, the Aussie giggling. As soon as they noticed my presence, they smiled. "Jisung! It's a surprise you came late. You're usually the one who arrives first." Felix chuckled.

"Ah, sorry. Something just came up on my way here." I explained. Before Felix could mutter a reply, the professor arrived, starting his lecture. I focused on listening to him as it was one of my favorite minor classes, psychology.

Morning lectures came one by one and finally, it was lunch break. I had classes from my major so I wasn't with Felix nor Changbin. Felix majored in dance while Changbin and I had the same major, music production, but Changbin is a year older than me.

I texted them to meet me in the food hall since we all had free period and his studio classes made him exhausted and hungry.

As soon as I met up with Felix and Changbin, we sat on the table and before I could stand up to go grab some food, I saw someone I did not want to see.

My ex-boyfriend, Hwang Hyunjin, was there. He was quite popular. No, scratch that. He was popular. I myself was even surprised that I was affiliated with him. Girls and boys from the university and even outside of the university knew him due to his god-tier looks and his creativitiy. He was one of the design department's pride and joy and I could see all over his face that he was proud of it. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Being the arrogant prick he was, he slowly approached our table. I muttered to the couple. "Guys, on a second thought, let's eat outside." I smiled at them, making sure they know I want to scram as soon as possible.

Luckily, the couple understood what I meant and got up as fast as they could as we walked to the opposite direction.

Unfortunately, the taller male catched up and swung his shoulders at me. "Hey babe." He smirked. Oh, how I wish I could smack that pretty face of his but I don't want to cause any trouble.

"Shut up, Hwang. We're over already." I replied coldly and released myself from him. He frowned.

"Aww, come on, Sungie. You know you still love me." He retorted, causing me to roll my eyes. People are starting to look at us and I hated the attention we were gaining.

I then decided to play coy. "I don't, but I might reconsider if you let me go. I have somewhere else to be." I smiled at him, my eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

Luckily, he agreed and before the taller male could utter a reply, I ran as fast as I can towards the parking lot. Changbin had a car so he could take us wherever we want freely.

The couple was there inside the car, making out. I chuckled. Gosh these guys suck their faces off every time they had the chance.

Disrupting their intimacy by knocking on the car's window, they flinched. Felix opened the door, chuckling awkwardly. Both their faces were crimson. "A-ah, hey Ji."

"As much as I don't want to disturb you guys, I'm hungry so let's go." I glared at them and laughed.

I hopped on the back seat as Changbin started to rev the car's engine and we went out of the campus.

Seeing that I had to take responsibility, I decided to treat them lunch or else those guys would not stop complaining how I disturbed their making out session.

"So, Hyunjin still keeps getting in your way huh?" The older male asked, making me groan.

"I swear! That guy's so annoying. Thank god I dumped his crazy ass." I complained. Both of them already knew why I dumped Hwang Hyunjin, the guy I dated for almost a year. "If he could keep his pants to himself, then he wouldn't be whining around and complaining how he wanted me back. He should go to that bitch he sucked face with."

The couple only managed to give me an apologetic smile. They knew how much I felt betrayed when I saw Hyunjin cheating on me and I will never tolerate cheating. Felix held my hand, still looking at me. "You should forget him, Ji. I'm sure you'll find someone better than that playboy."

"Yeah," I sighed. "You know what, let's continue eating before I lose my appetite. This jokbal might be a waste." I laughed.

"You're right." Changbin chuckled. Thank you to whoever is up there for giving me friends like them, even if I had to third wheel all the time.

–

Hours passed after we went back to the campus for our afternoon classes and it finally ended. Felix invited me to their shared apartment with Changbin since the Aussie decided to cook some dinner. Basically, he was using both Changbin and I as his labrats but I'm not complaining, Felix cooks well even for starters.

Since both of them ended their classes earlier than mine, they already went home. I decided to go home since I brought my laptop with me and I feel lazy to bring it and their apartment was quite farther than mine anyway so it's not too much work.

As I arrived home, I placed my bag beside my bed and slumped in my bed. Since I still have a few hours to spare, I decided to slack off for a while and didn't notice that I actually dozed off.

I could hear the strum of a guitar and an unfamiliar voice humming. Who was that? He could only see the vast blue sky, as if I was laying down somewhere but I didn't know where I was and I couldn't feel my body.

I woke up when I heard my phone ring. I groaned as I sat up and grabbed my phone, accepting the call.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Ji. Where are you? The food's almost ready here." I heard Changbin inform.

"Oh shit-" I muttered. "Sorry, hyung. I dozed off without me noticing." I chuckled. Remind me not to lie down when I'm waiting for something again. "Nah, it's fine Ji. Do you want me to pick you up?" The older offered him. He and Felix already did too much for me and I don't wanna burden them more than I did already.

"Ah, thanks but it's okay, Bin-hyung. I'll just take the bus. Wouldn't want you to leave Felix there alone." I combed my hair with my fingers then fixed the creases in my clothes. "I'll text you guys when I'm nearing your house."

"Okay then, take care on your way, Ji." Changbin said and I hummed in response, ending the call.

I checked my belongings if I didn't forget something and as soon as I was done, I locked the door and walked towards the bus stop.

Luckily, the bus arrived at the perfect time so he hopped on and tapped his bus card and searched for a vacant seat.

He finally saw one on the rear part of the bus and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Seungmin. Nice to see you." I greeted the male. Seungmin was a classmate from one of my minor classes last semester and we partnered in a project in that class. If I remember, he majored in photography.

"Oh, hey Jisung." Seungmin acknowledged my presence as I sat on the empty seat beside the latter's companion.

His companion stopped using his phone and looked at me. I noticed that it was the guy I met this morning. The way he was looking at me was like he just saw a ghost.

"Hey. You're that kid I met this morning, right?" I smiled at him. "I hope you didn't fall bad enough."

I didn't bother to wait for a response and texted Changbin and Felix that I was on my way. Hopefully Felix won't bite my head off for being late.


	3. 세 | Jeongin

I’m so certain, that was him. I can’t be mistaken. I know him the most than anyone, but why didn’t he recognize me? Is it because I grew taller now? Or my physical features changed? As if I’ve done plastic surgery that he can’t really recognize my face. It’s still me! 

“Jeongin, are you okay?” Seungmin asked me, tapping my shoulder. It is already lunch time and we are here at the school’s cafeteria. I think I’m dazing out and I didn’t even touch my food yet. I don’t know what’s gotten into me but I keep on thinking about my encounter with Han hyung this morning. 

“Yeah, I’m okay hyung.” I replied and I’m about to eat when he put rice and pork on my bowl. “There, eat well.” He added and I just smiled at him saying “Thank you hyung~” and started eating my food. 

Seungmin hyung is the very first person I met here in the campus and we became super buddy in just a short period of time. I could’ve been lost that time if it wasn’t because of him. First day of school and I was just roaming around finding my lecture room and it seems he noticed me that I got lost so he approached me and helped me since he’s a year older than me. I thought that was the last time I’ll meet him but we both shocked finding ourselves in a one minor subject. He didn’t take that class last semester because he prioritized his major in photography. Yes, he majors in photography and he’s so good at it to the point that I wanted to steal his camera because he always take a candid picture of me. Nevertheless, I’m so thankful that I got a friend like him; he was always taking care of me like a baby brother. 

“I think your mind is floating elsewhere.” Seungmin hyung said while chewing his food. He was telling something to me but I only replied with just one word. 

“Sorry hyung I’m just thinking something but don’t worry I’m fine.” I explained to him and we just both continued eating when we heard other girls and even guys giggling and murmuring and it seems they’re just staring at a certain person and that is the guy who just entered the cafeteria. I think he’s really popular here.

“That’s the mighty Hwang Hyunjin.” Seungmin informed while looking that guy walking as if he was in a runaway but it doesn’t make him look weird maybe because of his good looking appearance. 

“Hwang Hyunjin?” I repeated what he said out of curiosity. 

“Yes, he’s the face of our University and is from the Design Department. Obviously he’s popular here in our campus because of his talent and good looks but don’t you dare cross your paths with him.” He added and it makes me faced him and I instantly asked “Why is that hyung?”

“His pretty face is a total opposite of his personality. He’s known also for being rude to others maybe because of being popular, so don’t you try come near him.” Seungmin said while pointing at me using his chopstick. I’m more scared at him than that Hwang Hyunjin. 

“Okay hyung, don’t worry. I won’t so put your chopstick down for goodness sake.” And he immediately continues eating. But I can’t help but to look at Hwang Hyunjin again, I saw him just seated on a table from the distance. He approached someone… wait… IT’S HAN HYUNG?!!! They know each other?!! And then I saw them together with Han hyung’s friends leaving from the cafeteria. 

I can tell that Han hyung is so different now compared to last time I saw him. He got more handsome and masculine like he really looks like a fine man now. But along with those changes, are his memories of me changed as well? 

I went back to my senses when Seungmin hyung just put a straw on my mouth and tell me to drink the juice so that I won’t choke. Gosh, this hyung really is something else. 

As soon as we were done, Seungmin hyung accompanied me to my lecture room before going to his major class. He always does that since he’s worried I might get lost again. I already told him that I can go alone but he’s not letting me leave on my own. That’s how he is; he seems so snobby and stoic to the others but is lively when it comes to me. He also excels in class for the reason that our other classmates calling him ‘nerd’.

Finally, my whole class session this afternoon ended and I waited for Seungmin hyung to pick me up since we’re leaving together. We didn’t live on the same street but we ride on the same bus as our address has the same route and the bus stop is only walking distance from the university.

While we were walking I noticed that Seungmin hyung is taking pictures of me again. I told him that I feel so embarrassed when he does that but he still won’t listen to me. What a stubborn hyung! “YAAA HERE WE GO AGAIN HYUNG!!!” I yelled at him and trying to grab his camera. He just laughed at me like a happy puppy. Sometimes I wonder if he was really a year older at me. This hyung is so childish hays.

“Why are you feeling so shy? You look adorable even at the most candid photo.” The older mouthed, staring at his DSLR cam. Why they always tend to say that I am cute?! I’m not even acting like one. “Stop bluffing hyung—OH THE BUS IS COMING!!!” I yelled, pointing at the approaching bus on the stop. We both ran as fast as we could. We need to be the first one to hop in since Seungmin hyung only wants to be seated beside the window. 

As we board on the bus, I decided to use my phone and checked if there were any candid photos of me uploaded by this great Seungmin hyung. He always did that for a while now and unexpectedly the photos he uploaded got so many likes on his Instagram account. He’s well known there due to his beautiful shots. Thank goodness he didn’t upload anything yet!

“Hey, Seungmin. Nice to see you.” I heard someone greet him while I was scrolling through my phone. “Oh, hey Jisung.” Seungmin said… wait… JISUNG?! I faced the guy and I was right! It’s the only Han Jisung I know. He instantly sat beside me WAAAAAAA what is this!!! And his expression changed after seeing me as if he recognized my face.

“Oh, hey. You’re that kid I met this morning, right?” He smiled at me. “I hope you didn’t fall bad enough.” He added, I think I already fall bad enough from your smile—WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!!! But I really thought that he recognized me as Yang Jeongin, his childhood best friend. I really don’t have any idea why he was being like this. And it seems he’s a different person now. 

I was about to thank him but he immediately used his phone and I feel hesitant to interrupt him. And the bus also started running. 

“Hey Jeongin, what happened to you earlier? You fell from what?!” Seungmin hyung asked me. Oh right I forgot to tell him about what happened because I was in a hurry for our first period. 

“It’s nothing hyung, I’m fine now.” I replied then he just hugged my arm. “Next time tell me okay, I will beat them!” He added. As if he can. 

“So your name is Jeongin?” I startled when Han hyung asked me out of the blue. 

“Oh I forgot to introduce! Jisung this is my new buddy his name is Yang Jeongin, he’s a freshman, so cute right aigooo.” Seungmin said while squishing my face. Please Seungmin for god sake stop losing my patience. I heard Han hyung chuckled a little. “And Jeongin, this is Han Jisung a friend of mine too.” And I saw Han hyung offered his hand to me.

“Nice to meet you Jeongin, just call me hyung.” He said, smiling at me. Oh my god, he wants me to call him Han hyung! I remember the old days. Without any further due, I held his hand for shake hands. 

“Nice to meet you too, H-han hyung.” I stuttered a bit AAAAA. I think I’m blushing too. “Uhm, Jeongin?” He called me. “Huh?” I asked then he looked at his hand that I was still holding.

“My hand.” He spoke and I instantly released his hand. Gosh, what’s gotten into me?!! I don’t know that I was holding his hand for a long time. I’m so doomed! 

“Jeongin, can we exchange seats?” Seungmin abruptly asked me. I faced him with a confused look. “Why hyung?” I asked, confused. Didn’t he say he wanted to sit there? 

“I suddenly don’t feel comfortable sitting here.” That spot is his favourite but what made him so uncomfortable? Anyways, I didn’t question further and followed what he said. After that, we were all so quiet like an awkward silence, or that was how I felt, at least.

* 

Weeks had passed and it seems like everything was on the right track. Han hyung and I are started getting closer after that day we met on the bus since our paths always crossed along with the couple Changbin hyung and Felix hyung. Han hyung introduced me to them and the love birds instantly find me so cute and wanted to adopt me as their son. Thanks goodness I was with Seungmin hyung that time and he saved me from the misery HAHAHA. But if we got the chance to meet we ate lunch together at the cafeteria. Seungmin, Han, Changbin, Felix, and me. We became a team now despite sometimes Seungmin and Han hyung were always arguing even with small things and of course, I was their referee. I don’t know what I should do to the both of them. They seemed adorable though.

But there were times that I really wanted to ask Han hyung about his personal life. Like how his life in Malaysia was or if something happened to him when he was there but I keep hesitating. I’m afraid he’ll feel uncomfortable towards me if I’ll ask those questions. So I think I’ll just wait for the right time. 

And today is the start our ‘University’s Festival’ with all other students. And I’m a bit worried, why? Because I was not into these kind of stuff. Maybe because I wasn’t really a fan of joining school festivals after he left. I didn’t experience joining in a particular club but we need to participate because it is a part of our requirement in some subject areas. I only joined one of the game events and that is parabola relay race since it’s formed by a team. I’m with my team in Music Performance and our opponents are other Departments. Basically Seungmin hyung, Han hyung are my opponents because they chose this game too. There’s a lot of clubs out there that could perfectly suit them but I can’t understand why they chose also to join this trivial game.

“For those who are joining the Parabola Race please proceed to your respective lane now.” The announcer said so I stood up from where I seated and followed the other members of our team. It hasn’t even started yet but I was sweating already, probably because it’s too hot. I just wiped my sweat using my towel then I saw Han Hyung like two meters away from me.

The older smiled at me and he was about to approach me when someone held his shoulder. Oh wait that’s Hwang Hyunjin! He’s joining the race too? Why are they all here?! I always saw him around clinging on Han hyung but I don’t know what his relationship with him. I can’t hear their conversation since it was too loud in here thanks to the speakers, the crowd’s cheers and all, but it was really obvious that Han hyung feels so irritated when the guy was around. I noticed that Hyunjin handed Han hyung a bottle of water and the latter was hesitating to accept at first but then accepted it. I instantly looked away when I noticed that he was about to look at my direction. I don’t want him to think that I was staring at them AAAA.

“Hey Jeongin!” To my surprise I heard Han hyung calling my name. When I faced him he immediately passed the bottled water at me “Catch!” he commanded and thanks goodness I was able to catch it. He then went back to his lane. I saw Hyunjin glaring at me and I know the reason behind it. I don’t know if I was going to drink this water or not.

“Jeongin, won’t you say good luck to me?” Someone just swung his arm around me. I certainly knew who it was.

“Good luck Seungmin hyung. Are you happy now?” I muttered and he just smiled at me but why do his eyes look sad and worried?

“Ohhh right timing! I was thirsty!” He said grabbing the bottled water from my hand and drinks it right away without hesitation. I just heaved a deep sigh while staring at him, judging his whole existence.

“GET READY PARTICIPANTS WE ARE ABOUT TO START AFTER 5 MINUTES” The emcee announced and it made Seungmin hyung go back to his spot. We prepared ourselves for the race. I was the third one who will run in our team same also with the two older on their respective teams. I noticed that Hwang Hyunjin was also the third runner on their team too. Wow, what a coincidence.

The game had begun and the first participants in every department started to run with all their might. I’m a bit nervous because it is really my first time joining this kind of event. Our second runner started to run and it looks like we are leading the competition. 

I prepared in my position since I was next. 

And when it’s finally my turn, I was focusing on my speed. I need to do this carefully. This is my first ever activity in entering the university so I want to make this right. I heard other students cheering my name but I didn’t mind. Focus on your feet Yang Jeongin! I thought to myself.

I already saw my team mate on the distance waiting for me on the line but unfortunately my world just stopped when something, or rather someone, deliberately tripping me which caused me to fall badly on the ground. I saw who did it, it was Hwang Hyunjin but everything happened so fast that the others didn’t probably notice the whole scene. 

I groaned in pain as I massage my leg, I think it got hurt. I saw Seungmin hyung running towards me and I’m about to say “Go” to him but Han hyung quickly approached me. 

“Jeongin are you okay?” He asked and he looks so worried. Why do I feel like I’m in big trouble now? Seungmin hyung was right, that Hwang Hyunjin is perfectly dangerous.

“Come on Jeongin, I’ll bring you to first aid!” Seungmin hyung suddenly barged in then indirectly telling Han hyung to move back. Han hyung just stood up, making way to Seungmin hyung.


	4. 네 | Jisung

Despite how big the university was, I could finally conclude that it wasn't actually that big, knowing that I know someone who happens to know the stranger, whose name I know now is Yang Jeongin. Our first interaction was awkward to be honest, and I can't believe the second one is too but luckily Seungmin was there to fix it. Maybe it was just my asocial side, I don't know. I chuckled mentally.

As soon as I arrived in the couple's place, Felix glared at me for being late and I apologized to him, whom he accepted quickly and we then started dinner.

Felix's food is one of the best that I have tasted, aside from my mum's, of course. He is probably the only person who can make home cooked meals for me whenever I am away from my family. Both Changbin and Felix made me feel like home anyways and sometimes, they'd treat me like I'm their son, despite being older than Felix. (We basically share the same brain cell but let's not tell Felix that.)

Despite the homey ambiance, there's still a part of me that feels something different. Was it because of the encounter this morning? I couldn't help but think about it. Even the couple gave me weird glances but I assured them that it was nothing and I had a long day. Was I really okay?

I decided to stop thinking about it for tonight, until I come back to my apartment, I guess.

My evening with Changbin and Felix was awesome, as usual. The couple couldn't help but make me happy. They were always there for me and obviously, I was there for them too.

It was already late at night and there were no more buses so Changbin offered to get me home. They asked first that I should spend the night but I still need to finish a project. Nope, not a school project but a personal one. They knew how I like to spend the time alone once I'm working on a new song.

Once I arrived home, I finally had the time to reflect what had happened today, starting from when I woke up until now. I like doing that.

Still, I couldn't get out of my mind what happened this morning.

-

The days passed by quickly, surprisingly, and I noticed that the Jeongin kid and I kept crossing our paths. No wonder because he actually majors in music too, but unlike me, he was under performance. We even shared a minor class without me noticing. That's how Jeongin, and even Seungmin, became my friend and even introduced them to Felix and Changbin. Felix actually adored Jeongin for his baby-ish features and not going to lie, he really is cute and he's a sweetheart to everyone too. Seungmin loved to argue with me and of course, me knowing my stand, I fight for my own opinion but it wasn't anything serious, just for fun. Seungmin's reactions are priceless though.

It had been several weeks that we started hanging out together and it was the day of the university's festival. Gosh, more crowds. Not only there'll be more students than usual since there were booths and some activities around. Too bad though the four actually forced me to come with them and even bribed me with my favorite, cheesecake. I'm only doing this for cheesecake, I swear.

Despite that, I was still feeling uncomfortable. Being in public, especially when I'm alone, feels weird and I wish there was someone with me. If I had to choose, I want it to be Felix since he understands me the most and he knows what to do in case something happens.

Sadly, I still have to find them. Gosh, can this day end already?

"On a second thought, I'll try joining this." I thought to myself as I saw a poster about the parabola race. I missed doing this. Last time I did this was when I was in Malaysia and to be honest, it was fun and since I didn't join last year, I haven't done it. Thankfully it doesn't happen until this afternoon and my day just started.

Later, I finally met Felix and Changbin who were eating a snack they bought in the nearest booth. I gave them a pout and smiled afterwards when Felix actually bought an extra one for me.

The day actually passed by quickly and it was already the start of the parabola race. Luckily, my team provided some tracksuits for me and fortunately for me, I wore my trainers or else it would be a pain if I wore sneakers.

While I was stretching my body, I saw Seungmin and even Jeongin, who were standing a few meters away from me. Since the younger was already facing my direction, I gave him a smile and before I could approach the latter, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

Looking at who did that, it was actually someone I do not want to see, Hwang Hyunjin. "Hey babe." He greeted, making me roll my eyes and groan. "Don’t babe me, Hwang. Go away."

Not caring about how obvious I am being annoyed by him, he chuckled. "Babe, chill. I'm just handing you a bottle of water." I stared at him handing me a bottle of fresh water. Too bad for him I will never accept it. As if he was reading my mind, he muttered. "Accept it and I'll leave you alone for now."

Now I was hesitant to accept it but then I sighed and accepted the bottle. "Great! Good luck babe, we'll win this one though." The taller male smirked and left towards his lane.

I then approached Jeongin since our lanes were literally beside each other. "Hey Jeongin!" I managed to catch his attention and then decided to give the bottle to him since I noticed how he felt hot a while ago. "Catch!"

Seeing that he successfully caught it, I giggled and then waved at him as I went back to my lane and talk to my team. I was assigned to run third and accepted it without hesitation.

Soon it was time to start the race and everyone in the crowd were oozing excitement and cheering for their respective teams. As soon as it started, I could feel my excitement increasing as I was waiting for my turn to run. We had to wait for the first one to finish one lap then the second person and then me next.

Honestly, I was both nervous and excited, mostly the former. I then noticed that I was running the same lap with Jeongin and Seungmin.... and Hyunjin.

As my teammate was getting closer, I prepared myself and then grabbed the object he was holding and ran as fast as I could. Oh how I miss running.

I was almost done with my lap when all of a sudden I heard the crowd shout, as if an accident happened, which made me stop to my tracks, almost making me fall. Truth to what I heard, it was real as I saw someone clutch his leg in pain. I then noticed it wasn't just someone but it was Jeongin.

Worried, I approached the younger who was actually quite far from me since I was ahead of him. "Jeongin, are you okay?" I asked, worry obvious in my tone.

Before I could help him get up, Seungmin was one step ahead of me and he looked both sad and pissed. "Come on Jeongin, I'll bring you to first aid." He helped the younger up and brought him to the nearest first aid booth, alongside with some volunteers.

I was about to walk towards them but then I heard the announcer speak about the event, which was now discontinued and played the recorded replay in the large screen to determine who will get the first three places. Surprisingly, we got third. It really didn't matter since I only joined for fun and a friend of mine was injured.

Sighing, I walked towards my team and greeted them, thanking each other for our hard work. I excused myself from them and texted Felix that they'll meet in the first aid booth, where Jeongin was.

I paced as fast as I could so I could go check up on my friend and as I arrived there, I heard scolding. It was actually Seungmin. His ramblings were kind of inaudible to me but one thing's for sure, he was saying about how the younger shouldn't have joined.

I interfered, seeing that Jeongin was quite uncomfortable already. "Woah calm down, Seungmin. Give him a break. He needs to rest."

The latter then glared at me. "Calm down!? Why would I calm down when he's injured?"

I saw Jeongin sigh. "For the last time, hyung. I'm fine. It's just a mild sprain. It'll heal in days." Seungmin rubbed his forehead, obviously stressed. "Fine." He sighed. "Just- sorry. I'll just go to the restroom." He excused himself and walked away.

"Hey hyung." The younger smiled at me.

"Hey..." I replied, realizing I sound awkward. "So, how's your leg?"

"I just sprained my ankle, is all. Luckily it's just a mild one or else I would need to go to the hospital." He giggled. I’d be lying if I won’t say how adorable the younger is despite his condition.

"That's good." I replied, still wondering why I sound so awkward. "Anyways, want a drink? I'll get you one." I offered.

Jeongin smiled at me and said "Thank you, hyung. Anything will do."

I nodded and left without a word and walked to the nearest vending machine which happens to be not far from where the booth is. I clicked the button to what drink I wanted and chose another for Jeongin. I opted for lemonade for both of us.

I stopped for a while to think about something. How weird. I thought to myself. Maybe I'm just tired. I then shrugged it off and went back to Jeongin.

As soon as I was back, he was browsing his phone and tossed him the drink, which he nodded and muttered a thank you. "Anyways hyung, Seungmin hyung said he won't be back since he forgot he had to meet someone today-" He informed. "-and uh, I was hoping if I could come home with you today since... you know."

I was about to utter a reply when he inserted. "Actually, never mind hyung. I guess it's too much for me to ask." He chuckled to himself and I squint my eyes at him.

"What do you mean, too much? Jeongin, you're my friend. I'll be here if you need me, okay?" I frowned. Why would he think that he asks too much? "You can always ask me, Changbin-hyung or Felix whenever and whatever you need. We're here to help. What are friends for?"

He nodded in defeat but then beamed. "Thank you, Han hyung. I really appreciate you guys."

I ruffled his hair, chuckling. How adorable. I thought. "No need. So, you ready to go home?" I asked the younger then he nodded.

Just in time, Felix and Changbin arrived. "Innie my precious boy, are you okay now?" The Australian cooed. It was actually funny since Jeongin was taller than all of us, especially when he's beside Changbin hyung, but let's not tell him that.

It was already obvious that Felix would insist bringing Jeongin home like the caring guy he is, even if I didn't bring it up to him yet but obviously Changbin let him know already since I texted him a while ago.

"Let's go then." Felix was supporting Jeongin on his left side while I was on his right side.

Jeongin kept laughing and saying how Felix acts like he was his mum, which the latter said "I am now your second mum."

The car ride towards Jeongin's house wasn't too far, despite it took almost 25 minutes to reach there but since we were being loud and fun during the trip, it felt like less time had passed.

We arrived to Jeongin's apartment complex; much to the younger's delight. He looked like he wanted to lie on his bed already and as we helped him up to his apartment, which was on the fifth floor.

After Felix knew that Jeongin lives alone, he decided that we stay and he'll make dinner for us all. Jeongin quickly accepted as he always wanted to try Felix's freshly cooked meals. Since there were no ingredients, they decided to go to the nearest grocery store and buy some for them. I decided to stay behind to be with Jeongin and nurse him for a while and the other two were gone.

"So, Jeong-" I tried to initiate conversation but then I noticed that the younger dozed off, his injured leg elevated with pillows. I then arranged it properly since I think it was about to fall out of the bed and then I pat his head before sitting on the floor beside his bed while I play a game in my phone and didn't realize that I actually dozed off too.


	5. 다섯 | Jeongin

This day is really an exhausted day for me. I thought everything is already falling into the right places but I was wrong. I am thinking that someone is really trying to harm me. Is this just a normal thing when you enter university? I thought my life here will be as peaceful as what I had in Busan. 

As we arrived in my apartment, Felix hyung immediately suggested that they’ll stay over tonight since I live alone. My parents’ place is a bit far from the campus and that’s why they decided to get me an apartment.

Who am I to say no? I heard that Felix hyung’s cooking skills is undeniable so I won’t slip this chance to taste his full tang dish. Most importantly, I’m really thankful that I met these compassionate people, I am so lucky that I have them all.

Afterwards, Felix and Changbin hyung went out to buy some ingredients since Felix hyung wanted to cook dinner for us. I can’t really cook well so I only eat instant food or simply just take out, that’s also the reason why I don’t have any ingredients on stock. Han hyung stayed to look after me. I thought that he totally changed but no, he’s still the caring and loving Han hyung I knew. I’m glad he’s still the same although he can’t still remember anything about me from the past. 

As I placed myself on the bed, I instantly feel so sleepy and it made me doze off. I think I just fell asleep for a short moment. When I opened my eyes I instantly saw Han hyung leaning his head on my bed. I can’t help but to stare at his innocent face.

He looked so tired too, I feel sorry that I disturbed them like this. I slowly touched his head and combed his hair gently. How adorable. I remembered our first encounter when we were kids. I called him president hyung that time because he was so cool for me, well not only for me though but for everyone that surrounded him.

“President hyung—” I unconsciously mouthed and he nearly opened his eyes. I almost froze but I quickly moved my hands away from his head. What on earth am I doing this the whole time?! Gladly the couple arrived immediately and it woke him up. 

We just ate dinner that Felix hyung’s made and I can finally say that he is really a good cook. I want to give him Michelin stars for this. They also decided to sleep early since they wanted me to rest right away. The couple improvised their own sleeping corner on the floor as I only have a single bed in here. Han hyung also chose to just sleep on the sofa beside the lovebirds. This day is quite long and I don’t know what kind of days awaits for us. 

* 

I woke up from noises and murmurs inside my unit then I got to realize that Han hyung, Felix hyung and Changbin hyung accompanied me last night. I saw them preparing the food on the table. I tried to get up and Han hyung instantly ran towards me as he noticed me getting up. 

“Hey you’re awake now. How’s your foot?” He asked, sitting beside me on the bed. Felix hyung and Changbin hyung moved towards me too. 

“I feel better now hyung thanks to all of you.” I mouthed and Changbin hyung just ruffled my hair. 

“No need to thank us, it’s our responsibility to take care of our baby.” Changbin hyung stated. I just laughed; like how can he say that? I’m even way taller than him; he’s the most babyish among us, but let’s just keep it a secret from him. 

“I know why this boy is laughing.” Felix hyung mouthed and it made Han hyung laugh with me too. I think we’re all thinking the same way.

“What’s up with the talk?!” Changbin hyung blurted and it made us stop. Well, he’s the scariest when he gets mad though. I like ChangLix’s relationship, mostly they’re just treating each other like normal friends do like teasing and pestering each other hahaha. “But seriously Jeongin, no need to thank us, it’s our pleasure to be with you.” Han hyung immediately uttered and it made the whole atmosphere so serious. He also fixed my hair with his hands. I think it look so messy because I just woke up. 

“But still hyung—“ 

“Ssshhh, it’s nothing okay.” He interrupted while placing his index finger on my lips. I noticed that Felix hyung and Changbin hyung maliciously looked at each other. 

“Ahem, we’re still here.” Changbin hyung cleared his throat, which made Han hyung stand up from the bed, looking so awkward. 

“Just continue your session later okay? Let’s have breakfast first.” The Aussie guy teased. AAAAAA why are they like this, really? I just sighed in discomfort. 

After we ate our breakfast, I just told the guys that they can go home now since Seungmin hyung texted me that he’s already on the way here. Han hyung insisted to stay at first but I told him that I’m already feeling better. They need to go home too and rest properly because I know that I really made them worried yesterday. Since it’s a Saturday, we don’t have classes for today.

“Does Seungmin always come here?” Han hyung suddenly asked me while preparing his stuff. They were about to go home. 

“Not really, hyung. Sometimes if we have some projects to do, but I never let him sleep here.” I responded. Yes, even Seungmin hyung will insist and beg on staying overnight, I won’t ever let him since I’m not comfortable with the thought of that. 

“Oh that’s good. Don’t just let anyone sleep here, especially if it’s not me… or neither of us three… right, Changbin hyung?” Han hyung abruptly asked the older one.

“Yes! Your Han hyung is right. Just listen to him, okay?” Changbin hyung responded and threw a wink on Han hyung afterwards. I just scratched my head out of confusion. I couldn’t understand their body language sometimes. 

After a few minutes Seungmin hyung finally arrived. They just casually greeted each other and I already informed Seungmin hyung that they stayed overnight here to look after me. He brought breakfast for the both of us since he didn’t know that Felix hyung already prepared one.

“Oh so we’ll just eat this later.” Seungmin hyung mouthed and placed the food on the table. Why does everything suddenly feel so awkward? 

“So Jeongin, I guess we have to go now? Since Seungmin is already here.” Felix hyung broke the silence. 

“Oh right, take care on the way home hyungs.” I just told them before they left.

* 

“Are you really feeling alright now?” The taller asked me. We were just sitting on the couch, facing each other. 

“Yes hyung don’t worry.” I responded and suddenly remembered of what happened yesterday. Why did Hyunjin hyung treat me that way? What did I do wrong? 

“I saw it, Jeongin.” He mouthed. I looked at him, confused. 

“You saw what?” I asked. 

“I saw Hyunjin trip you that time, that’s why I got so irritated.” So he knew?! I decided not tell anyone because I didn’t want to cause any trouble for them. 

“Please just pretend you didn’t see that hyung, I don’t want to create a huge problem to any of you.” I implied.

“I also know you’ll think that way, that’s why I tried to keep my mouth shut, but Jeongin I hope this is the last time. I’m telling you, don’t get affiliated with Hyunjin.” He told me. He’s sounded so worried and threatened. This is the first time I saw him act like this. 

“I didn’t even try to talk with Hyunjin or even cross my paths with him. That’s why I couldn’t understand why he did that to me.” I stated. Seungmin looked at me directly in the eyes. 

“Wanna know why?” He asked and I just nodded. “Yes.” 

“It’s because of Han Jisung. Hyunjin is Han Jisung’s ex-lover.” He mouthed and it seems my world stopped for a moment. 

Finally it made sense now; probably Hyunjin got jealous that time when Han hyung gave me the bottled water and maybe he also noticed that Han hyung and I have been hanging out a lot these days. If that’s so, it’s obvious that Hyunjin still has feelings for him, but what about Han hyung?

*

Days have passed so fast and it’s Monday again. Our music professor informed us earlier that we need to start preparing for our recital which will be held by the end of the semester. I was thinking to just sing while playing the piano since that is really my forte. 

Currently, I’m here at the music studio and sitting in front of the keyboard. Our trainer gave us a tip, that we should choose a song which has a big impact in our lives so that we can put feelings and our hearts while performing. I wonder what song I’ll choose… Suddenly, the moments of me and Han hyung flashed on my mind. That time when we were still on grade school, singing our favourite song. 

“Gravity!” I mumbled, smiling. There’s no better than this. 

I immediately played the chorus on the piano. I don’t know why but I suddenly feel so sad while playing the song. I’m thinking that, if there’ll be really a chance that Han hyung could remember me. Remember me as his childhood friend whom waited for him for almost seven years. 

“Why do you have to forget about me?” I whispered and I noticed that there’s someone standing beside the door. And when I look at him… it’s Han hyung, staring blankly at me.


	6. 육 | Jisung

Not going to lie, but the past few days had took a toll on me. Not only the university festival exhausted my asocial self, plus Jeongin's accident.

Speaking of Jeongin, I somehow feel weird when he's around. This feeling seems oddly familiar, yet it feels so foreign. I couldn't fathom it. Asking Changbin hyung or Felix would help me but then again, I am certain they would ask every single detail about it and won't stop until I spill them all.

I get it that they got my back, but for now, I want to solve this on my own, or at least know what I'm really feeling.

Moping around will only get me late from uni so I sighed then stood up from my small dining table before double checking my apartment and if I left something, then left.

The whole travel from my apartment to the campus felt suprisingly long but in actuality, it was the usual travel time. Probably because I've had a lot in my mind. Who knows.

Now, this is why I hate thinking too much. I almost missed my stop plus I stepped on a stranger's shoe, in which I earned a glare, making me apologize quickly before I disembarked.

I can conclude that this day isn't my slice of cake.

Speaking of slice of cake, maybe I'll go grab some cheesecake later. That gift from heaven never ceases to make my mood turn 360 degrees.

Even thinking about it already brightened my mood, albeit a bit.

I was lowkey skipping towards the lecture building and since I had (quite) a lot of time to spare, I was acting like I'm in a music video.

... Or not.

Hwang Hyunjin, with a smug smirk (and to be honest, I want to punch the smirk out of that pretty face.), was standing a few meters away from me.

I sighed, careful not to be obvious, then walked to a different route so that I won't cross paths with the guy I call an ex-boyfriend.

I don't want to add fuel to the fire, and that fire is my messy thoughts and the fuel is that egotistical bastard. Unfortunately, said egotistical bastard was also very persistent (and aggravating).

"Hey ba-" The taller spoke but I wasn't letting him have his way.

"Shh, did you hear that?" I spoke. The idiot that Hyunjin is, stopped talking and looked at me with a questioning look.

Before he could utter another word, I sprinted away towards the lecture hall which was quite crowded.

Morning classes were quite boring, and exhausting. Why? More work to do. Not only I had to finish my essays and some music samples for some of my classes, the professor actually had the audicity to add more work.

"I did not come to uni to make myself suffer!" I whisper-shouted to no one in particular. The guy beside me, who I remember was called Choi San, chuckled. "Big mood, man."

I blushed in embarrassment. I didn't realize he took off his airpods. I only managed to return a smile then focus on what the professor was going about then dismissed the class, which made me grab my things and dash out.

I had to go to the music building since I had record production studio classes, the only class I am looking forward today.

The studio rooms were actually located at the top floors since the lower floor were the lecture halls for music class and the department offices. One thing I love about this building is how I feel at home here, plus the ambiance helps calm my nerves, for some odd reason.

I already reached the top floor and it was quite crowded seeing some people just finished their classes and/or are waiting to use the music rooms to practice or for class.

The record studios were on the other side of the building so I had to walk in a sea full of strangers.

Don't mind me; I'm just being dramatic here.

As I passed several music rooms, one actually caught my attention. I hear a soft tune on the other side of the wall. I know it came from a keyboard but it wasn't the instrument but the song that was played.

Why does it ring a bell?

"Why do you have to forget about me?" I heard a faint whisper.

As if my body was on autopilot, I opened the door to that certain room, which revealed a guy sitting in front of the keyboard, now staring at me. It wasn't just a guy, but it was Jeongin.  
  
We were staring at each other for a good few seconds, but the younger broke the silence.  
  
"Oh hyung, hi." Jeongin greeted. "What brings you here?"  
  
My heart started to beat fast and my mind felt like it would overheat any minute now.  
  
I blinked. "Oh, it's you."  
  
Seriously, Han Jisung? Is that all you can say? Plus, he's right. What was I doing here?  
  
"Wrong room, sorry." I managed to laugh awkwardly. Hopefully my awkward state did not sell myself out. "Anyways, what are you practicing for?"  
  
"Just some random performance major stuff," the younger shrugged. "How about you, hyung? Have classes?"  
  
Speaking of classes, I almost forgot. Worse, I was running late. "Shoot, thanks for reminding me. I'm late now. See ya around, Innie!" I waved before dashing to the studio.  
  
He wasn't around anymore but why is my heart still beating fast?  
  
Oh shoot.  
  
Okay, wait. I'll have to deal with this later. I still need to go to class.  
  
I stepped in the studio, which made everyone look at my direction. Oh how I hated it when people stare at me. I walked to my usual seat, face flushed from embarrassment. Luckily, the professor was in a good mood today or else I would be roasted for the whole session.  
  
While doing our usual studio work, the thought of Yang Jeongin appeared again.  
  
The fast-paced beat of my heart happened again.  
  
What is happening?  
  
Was I... catching feelings?  
  
No! Definetly not.  
  
I am not, or am I?  
  
Oh shoot, I am.  
  
So this is the reason why I've been uneasy with Jeongin's presence for the past few days? All because I've been catching feelings?  
  
Not going to lie, Jeongin is adorable inside and out. His personality is indeed likeable. I've seen him as my younger brother at first but guess I was wrong.  
  
I have no choice but to accept it, I guess. It's not like he's the first guy I've ever liked. I've been gay since forever, or at least  
  
The sound of my professor's voice booming in the whole studio popped the bubble of thoughts I had. Wow, who knew I wouldn't be productive in this class today? Quite a first, I must say. I have no one to blame though. Okay maybe I can blame Jeongin, a little.  
  
As soon as the professor said we were dismissed, I sprinted out of the room and fished my phone out of my pocket and texted Felix that we're eating out.  
  
Why? I feel like it. I wanna eat all out and maybe tell the couple what was wrong with me.  
  
Nothing's actually wrong, but Felix kept telling me that something was definetly wrong with me.  
  
Wait.. I thought something was wrong with me too up until I managed to sort out my thoughts and feelings.  
  
Oh well, at least I can get it out of my system later.

  
  
\---

  
  
"Okay, how does bibimbap sound?" I asked. "You have two choices-"  
  
"Yes or yes-" Felix sang. I snorted at the younger. Despite that this was our usual interaction, it still doesn't stop me from laughing. Being with Felix is fun, of course. Anyone would want to be friends with this bubbly Australian. Probably why Changbin hyung fell in love with him. I mean, the two are literally head over heels with each other.  
  
As usual, Changbin hyung was our chaperone. He didn't really mind though. Okay, sometimes he does, but since I'm paying for his and Felix's lunch (plus some dessert afterwards because why not), he was not complaining.  
  
"Okay, you don't usually treat us lunch so did something happen?" The older looked at me through the mirror.  
  
"Wow, just because I'm treating you guys doesn't mean something happened, can't I buy my two favorite guys lunch?" I replied dramatically. Well, they did know something was up with me since I rarely do this to them and only do this when I need help with something.  
  
Basically I'm bribing them, but oh well. It gets the job done.  
  
Changbin hyung stared at me, unconvinced, but shrugged it off anyway. He wasn't really the type to force stuff out of me unlike *coughs* Felix *coughs*.

We finally arrived in the food place and the first thing that happened was that my stomach growled. Did I mention eating breakfast? Wait, did I even eat dinner last night?

The sound made the couple laugh out loud, making me flush in embarrassment.

"Let's go! I'm hungry." I muttered, face still warm from the embarrassment. The two hadn't stopped laughing while we were on our way inside the food place.

We had a (surprisingly) less chaotic lunch, eating bibimbap and some drinks we had. I only had water since I was gonna get some cheesecake later. Wouldn't want to get more sugar or I might act worse than what I am now.

As soon as we were done with our meals, I informed Changbin hyung and Felix I was also treating them dessert. Who wouldn't want free food, right?

The café that served probably one of the best cheesecake in Seoul was fortunately not far from where we ate so we didn't have to move the car.

We ordered what we wanted to eat; mine was a slice of blueberry cheesecake while the couple shared a slice of red velvet cake and ordered some frappe. They insisted to pay for their own frappe though, saying that the bibimbap and the slice of cake was more than enough.

Since we had enough time to spare, we took our time by talking about random stuff. Mostly me and Felix about the recent memes we had seen in social media.

Before I could forget what the main reason why I invited them out, I cleared my throat.

"So," I started. "You guys probably know why I invited you out for lunch."

Felix, of course, joked. "Why? Did you get someone pregnant, Ji?"

"Ew." I fake gagged. "You know I'm not a freaking het, Yongbok." I glared, making him cringe at me saying his Korean name. He always despised that, unless if it was Changbin hyung calling him that.

"As I was saying. I-uh, need to tell you guys something. This has been bothering me for a few days and I just found out when I was in studio class." The two were busy listening to what I had to say, nodding in the process.

"Soooo...." I looked away, my face starting to heat up. "... I think I like Jeongin. No, I do like him."

I was waiting for them to react and... "Binnie, you owe me a thousand won." Felix grinned, making me stare at them, confused.

"Aw man!" The older frowned, making Felix's grin grow bigger, feeling triumphed. I realized what was going on.

"Okay, what the hell? You guys were betting with each other!?" I exclaimed.

"What? It was all written all over your face. Don't think I don't know you, Han Peter." The Australian pointed a finger at me then clapped in delight as he received his prize money from his boyfriend.

"Yuck, don't call me Peter, Yongbok!" I stuck my tongue out, making him glare at me while Changbin hyung was laughing, watching us banter.

Well, for what it’s worth, at least now they know and I managed to let it out. Now what? Like what I say, I am very grateful for Felix and Changbin hyung's existence. What would I do without them?

Little did I know someone was eavesdropping our conversation.


	7. 일곱 | Jeongin

The moment that I saw him enter the room while I was playing the piano, it seemed like time stopped for a while. The only thing that ran into my mind that time was my hope that he might recognize and remember me on that very moment however all he ever said was ‘Oh, it’s you’. That was when I realized that he doesn’t really remember anything.

I wanted to ask him if he was familiar with the song I played but I hesitated. Maybe I will just keep this to myself, I guess?

I hope he knew that there’s no day that I didn’t think of him and how many times I secretly wished that he’ll regain his memories of me one of these days. I was about to move on and forget everything but it happened that we unexpectedly crossed paths in the campus and we even became friends, again.

If this is really fate, how far can we go, though?

“Aaack ouch—” I groaned, falling on the ground after I felt someone bump into me. I was walking on the hallway and was out of my mind for a moment so I didn’t notice my surroundings.

“Stop getting on my way, Jeongin.” The guy muttered. I looked up to see his face and my eyes widen in horror. It was Hwang Hyunjin and this is the second time that he tried to hurt me.

“I’m sorry, I was just—”

“Hey Jeongin! What happened to you?!” I couldn’t finish my sentence when Seungmin suddenly came and he helped me get up. He looked furious and worried at the same time. Okay I smell trouble again, this is my fault.

“Nothing hyung, I’m fine.” I responded but obviously he didn’t buy it. He faced the taller with his scary expression like he could smack someone any moment from now.

“I told you, stay away from Jeongin!” He growled, glaring daggers at Hyunjin and it made the other students stare at us. It’s was our dismissal time so there are a lot of students who walked pass on the hall way.

“What did I do? It’s just your friend who’s walking as if he owns the hallways.” Hyunjin retorted, raising his eyebrows while giving me a sharp glance. I held Seungmin’s arm because there were a lot of students who are watching us already.

“Come on Seungmin hyung, it’s really fine. I’m hungry now let’s eat huh.” I told him. He immediately looked at his arms where I was holding. I even held his arm tighter, indirectly telling him that we should just go and let it slide.

I saw him glaring at Hyunjin before grabbing my hand as we started walking away from everybody. Sometimes I wonder that what I would be without Seungmin hyung by my side. I hope I didn’t take him for granted.

We decided to eat outside of the university because we think that everyone has still eyes for us there. If it isn’t because of my foolishness, it wouldn’t have happened. They almost created a big scene if I wasn’t that fast to persuade Seungmin.

*

“You find a table for us and I’ll just take our order.” Seungmin hyung mouthed and I just nodded at him as a response. Thanks goodness this restaurant is not as crowded as the usual days.

While I was choosing a perfect spot for us, I got startled when Seungmin hyung suddenly went back on me.

“Oh, hyung. Did you finish ordering already?” I asked. He looked so uneasy but is trying to calm himself. He has been really acting weird these days.

“No, their best sellers are sold out now and maybe we should just eat elsewhere. How about the café over there? I heard that they have new menu so we can try it out. We can also grab some desserts afterwards so let’s go.” He stated. We hurriedly left that restaurant like he saw a ghost or maybe he was just practically avoiding someone. I am not sure but it was written all over his face, he is not that hard to read.

So we ended up eating on that café and we ordered the same meal. We were silent the whole time. I tried to break the awkward silence but it seems that he was thinking about something deeply. I know how it feels like thus that is also how I acted this the whole time. But what could be the things that bother him? Is it because of what happened earlier?

When we already finished our food, I asked him right away. “Hey hyung, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine, Jeongin.” He answered, showing his bright smile, but his eyes can’t lie. I don’t know how to comfort him. Maybe I’ll just treat him dessert like how he usually does.

“What do you want hyung? I’ll buy you—” I mouthed however he instantly stood up saying “No, I’ll do it. What do you want?” However I just gave the older male’s shoulder a quick pat.

“It’s on me this time hyung. I can manage so tell me what do you want for dessert?” I asked.

“Anything will do, Jeongin.” He responded, sitting back on his seat. I just smiled at him and started to head over to the counter.

When I passed on a certain table I noticed some familiar guys and happened to hear some of their conversations.

“I do like him.” Han hyung mumbled. I don’t know what’s gotten on me but it made me halt. He likes who? So he likes someone now?

We were facing the opposite direction so they won’t notice me that instant if I’m going to just stand here.

“Binnie, you owe me a thousand won.” Felix hyung stated, glaring suspiciously at Changbin hyung and the latter just furrowed his eyebrows as looking so frustrated in defeat. It seems like they are betting over something.

But who is this person Han hyung likes? Who is this lucky guy that you like?

I froze for a moment and I can’t stop thinking about what I just heard. Don’t tell me it’s Hwang Hyunjin?!

“Innie?! How long have you been there?!” I went back to my senses when Changbin hyung noticed me. He looked so shock upon seeing me goodness gracious. So I was dazing out again this whole freakin’ time? Great Jeongin!

“Come on Changbin hyung stop pulling a prank on me— waah-” Han hyung immediately cut his sentence after he turned around and saw me standing beside them. “J-Jeongin?! Why are you here?! I mean when did you get in here? Who’s with you?!” The squirrel like male added. I don’t know what to answer first as he gave me a lot of questions. And why is it that they looked so terrified while seeing me? Am I a ghost or what?

“Sorry for interrupting hyungs, I was about to grab some desserts and I saw you guys so I was thinking of dropping by and say hello.” I explained, chuckling to be less awkward, at least. “And I’m with Seungmin hyung. We just finished eating lunch.” I added.

“Is that so? Uhm but did you heard something?” Han hyung asked. The couple also looked at me as they’re waiting for my answer. I did hear some things but I think it is better if I’ll just keep it to myself.

“No, hyung. Why?” I responded. That’s right Yang Jeongin, just pretend you didn’t hear that. And I saw them let out a big sigh of relief.

“That was intense!” Felix hyung exclaimed and Changbin hyung instantly poked his shoulder like telling him to keep his mouth shut. Why do I feel like they’re hiding something from me?

“Hi guys! You’re here too.” I was about to speak when Seungmin suddenly barged in and approached them. They just casually greeted each other but I always noticed that there is really an awkward pace between Han and Seungmin hyung.

“Oh I almost forgot! I will order now hyung.” I told Seungmin hyung but he just held my arm.

“No need Jeongin. We can just buy something else on our way back to school.” He informed.

“So we’re going back to school already?” I asked him. It was still too early to go back and besides, we can just go with the other hyungs here. I was about to say something when Han hyung grabbed my other arm.

“Stay, Jeongin, it’s still early. We can go together with Changbin’s car.” He stated and it made me look at him.

“No, you need to practice more for the recital, right? So we have to go now.” Seungmin opposed, pulling me towards him. Han hyung also pulled my other arm in contrary, okay what on Earth are with these two?!! And why are they so obsessed with my arm?!

“Come on Jeongin, just go with us and let’s just leave both of them!” Felix hyung interrupted and dragged me, going outside of the café. Changbin hyung was also following us from the back and we left the two hanging in there. Seriously what’s gotten into them? They looked like children fighting over a piece of their favorite candy.

When we entered the car, the two who left suddenly interfered and sat on the backseat with me and I was in between of these two children. I thought they will choose to leave alone on there.

“So are we good now?” Felix hyung asked while looking at us from the front seat. These two just nodded at him so it made Changbin hyung started the engine straightaway.

As we arrived at school we separated ways. We have different class schedules in the next days because our professors adjusted our time for the recital. We need to have more practice time than usual since we’re still in freshmen year. I don’t know if my hyungs are going to be there to watch me perform and since it’s my first time I feel a little nervous by the thought of it.

Weeks had passed so fast and everything seemed to be so hectic for us. Midterms were no joke too but luckily, I managed to get decent marks. The end of the semester was fast approaching so does our freshmen’s recital. I kept practicing at the given time and I didn’t slip any tiny chance for it. I need to do this right; I am Yang Jeongin after all.

I also noticed that Seungmin hyung was always clinging onto me. He didn’t go any farther from my sight and he’s always beside me, acting weirder than ever. I also rarely saw Han hyung and the couple. Maybe they were all busy? Well Changbin hyung is one of the seniors so it could be the reason. Sometimes I also got to talk to Han hyung but it’s only in one class that we attended on together with Seungmin hyung but the professor is always not around due to some seminars and related stuff so we ended up leaving the lecture room and used our time for practicing and enhancing our skills in music. Yes, we’re that dedicated. So much for being enrolled in one of South Korea’s best art university.

To all the hyungs I hang out with, Seungmin is the only one who isn’t as busy as everyone else. He was just editing some of his shots on his laptop while being with me. Maybe he really doesn’t have any friends on their department. Photography majors are quite lucky, not going to lie.

Currently, I’m walking at the corridor heading to the vending machine which is located a few meters away from the studios. I left Seungmin hyung inside of the music studio and decided to get some drinks first. We were really working hard these days and we deserve a break, at least.

It’s past 4 o’clock in the afternoon so the hallway and some rooms were already empty. We just chose to stay because I want to practice more. Seungmin was accompanying me, of course.

As I walked towards the vending machine, I saw Han hyung who walked hurriedly from the opposite direction however he didn’t notice my presence since I was quite far from him.

It seemed that someone was chasing him and I was right, it’s Hwang Hyunjin. I immediately stopped from walking after I saw the taller one. Maybe they’re already getting back together? So is this the reason why Han hyung was MIA lately?

I was startled when Hyunjin immediately grabbed Han hyung’s hand and pinned the latter beside the vending machine. I wanted to run or walk away so I won’t be able to witness the scene but I felt like I was frozen in place.

Hyunjin moved his face closer to Han hyung’s and was preparing himself to kiss the younger. It was the time that I felt a weird feeling my chest. I felt like it will explode any moment now. What is this feeling? Why do I feel hurt?!

Then I found myself getting dragged by someone and it was Seungmin. I halted the older as soon as we reached the music studio.

Little did I know that tears were already falling from my eyes.

“J-Jeongin why are you crying?! Oh no.” Seungmin asked, holding both of my shoulder. I don’t know too but one thing is for sure, I was hurt after seeing both of them. Why do I feel this way though? Why Yang Jeongin?!

“I d-don’t know.” I just responded, still couldn’t stop my tears.

“Do you like Han Jisung?” Seungmin asked straightforwardly while looking directly into my eyes and it snapped some sense on me.

Maybe this was the main reason why I’m acting like this the whole time. I thought I only saw him as an older brother but I was wrong.

I don’t know when this feeling started but one thing is for sure, I always want him to be with me.

“I-I don’t know. I guess I do.” I managed to utter a reply and he just turned away from me. I heaved a sigh, both relieved and nervous about realizing things.

“So maybe I will give it up now.” The older muttered as his deep voice filled the room. He heaved a sigh, his back still facing me.


	8. 여덟 | Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally after a month of not writing, I managed to finish thid chapter haha. My friend kept asking me how this chapter is going but then I was busy with uni stuff and writer's block struck me too ;;;
> 
> Anyways this isn't edited so I apologize for multiple errors.

Time flew by quickly and my feelings for Jeongin are getting stronger despite not really seeing each other. I do feel very weird when he's around the vicinity but I try my best not to be awkward whenever he's around or else I'd get caught.

Sure, liking someone is a good thing but there are always cons about it like getting jealous without any rights to be. Seungmin, for instance, who was always glued to Jeongin's hip, was one. Even a five year old would probably notice his feelings towards Jeongin and judging how close they were, he'd have the upper hand.

Not that I was going to lose, I am Han Jisung after all. No one could resist my charms. Not even a certain popular guy who always flirts with women.

Actually, ew. Why did I fall for that guy in the first place?

It was late afternoon, which means most studio classes were over. The perks of being a music production major is that you gain access to the production studios any time of the day, unless if the building is closed of course. I was walking around the hallways, on my way to the studio to create another mix which was due in a few weeks and I'd like to make as many songs as I can and pick which one's the best.

Just because I love creating music doesn't mean I like doing a lot of work. I swear, post-midterm projects are so stressful, I wanna drop out.

Just kidding.

Busy humming a song that was playing in my airpods, I felt someone pull me, causing me to yelp.

It was Hyunjin. 

Before he could utter a word, I escaped from his (fortunately) loose grip and ran as fast as I could.

Sadly the production booths were still quite far (and still in a floor above), I ran and hopefully hide somewhere but some rooms were locked so I just ran until I get to the studio.

The taller was able to catch me though, unfortunately. Either his legs were too long or mine's too short. Let's all agree to the former. I am not that short.

Caught off guard, he managed to pin me beside a vending machine and his face approaching closer to mine.

"You're not going to run away from me again, babe." Hyunjin smirked and leaned even closer, our noses touching.

I was honestly nervous and furious so before he could meet his lips into mine, I closed my eyes, dreading what's next to come.

I faced into the other direction and I felt my heart sink.

Jeongin was dragged by Seungmin, going to the opposite direction. The younger looked slumped and Seungmin kept glancing at our direction.

I glared at Hyunjin, who still has a smug smirk and I punched him in the face.

"What the hell are you trying to do!?" I hollered. "I thought I was making everything clear, Hyunjin. You even dared to drag people with your mess?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"You're the worst, Hyunjin. Get out of my sight." Tears suddenly came. Out of all people who could see us like that, why Jeongin?

Not in the mood to do my project anymore, I walked out and decided to go somewhere else, somewhere not here.

Going home was an option but I didn't dare to do so since I might just wallow in my own thoughts.

Changbin hyung and Felix were both busy with their own business so I didn't want to bother them.

Before I could forget, I opened my phone and called a certain someone. I'm sure he would listen to me.

"Hyung, can we meet at the café near the campus?"

Fortunately, he agreed.

\---

I was sipping on my iced americano while waiting and saw someone enter the café. My mood brightened a bit as I saw him and waved to catch his attention.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The older asked, smiling. 

"I'll order you a drink first and I'll tell you." I offered. Before he could argue, I stood up and ordered for another iced americano.

"Here you go." I gave the drink to the other, who nodded and muttered a thank you.

"Okay, tell me everything, Jisung-ah." 

"Minho hyung." I looked at him as my eyes started to water, but I did my best not to breakdown, not in a public place. I spilled everything.

"Hwang's been bothering you again?" Minho tutted. "Man, this idiot never learns."

I managed to chuckle. Where is the lie though?

"Anyways, you know how I suck at giving advice. That's Channie hyung's specialty though." He laughed, doing his best to cheer me up. "But you know, whatever it is, try to talk it out and confront him as soon as possible before it would cause more problems."

I sighed. "I guess so. What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Well, why wouldn't he?"

"Because he might think I went back with my asshole of an ex?"

"And?"

"You know what, never mind—" I groaned. If I was somewhere comfortable right now, I would've flopped on the table.

The older giggled. "Honestly though, if he'll react, that means something. I'll let you do the honors on what kind of something that is. You're good at jumping into conclusions after all."

The things he said actually made sense but... 

"Did you just—" I glared at the older, who had a smug smirk on his pretty face. Oh, the urge to smack it out of his face was strong. "—you’re lucky I need you right now or else I would've choked you right here right now."

"Kinky~" Minho winked. "But sorry, only Chan hyung can do that."

"Ew, TMI!" I made sure to show him the most disgusted facial expression that I could muster, which made him laugh even more.

The rest of the meeting was mostly us teasing each other, and honestly speaking, I needed the distraction. I missed Minho hyung too, of course. Despite studying in the same university, I rarely see both him and Chan hyung. They're both seniors though so it was totally understandable. 

He and Felix often meet though as they're from the same department. Chan hyung was also like Changbin hyung and I, music production majors, but since he was taking a bachelor's-master's degree, he was as twice as busy as we are, if not thrice.

After what felt like several hours, Minho hyung and I parted ways since we had to tend to our school works and he needed to come back to uni. 

People may think Minho hyung was stoic, savage and cold, but in reality, he's a total sweetheart who likes to tease the people he cares about as a means of showing affection. He's a tsundere, I swear.

I went straight home after our meeting and if I would be lying if I said I still feel bad. I mean, yeah I still do, but not enough to make me think of stuff I shouldn't be thinking about. It made me forget the things that happened this late afternoon.

Well... except for the sting in my right hand. Man, I shouldn't have punched Hyunjin, even if he deserved it. 

I mean, yeah, he'd look good with a bruise on his face, kind of like a message to not mess with the Han Jisung. I'm more than just a talent and a handsome face.

Deal with it. I'm only spitting facts.

The rest of the night, I've been thinking about what Minho hyung told me while finishing a track for a class. "If he'd react, there's something, huh?" I mumbled to myself.

Should I confront him about it or should I wait for him to talk to me about it? What if he won't talk to me about it at all?

Many questions were coming out of my head and it felt unhealthy for me to overthink. As Minho hyung said, I always jump into conclusions even if I don't have to.

Groaning at my own actions, I closed my laptop and flopped on my bed and in a few minutes, I dozed off soundly.

\---

A few days have passed and I haven't seen Jeongin around the campus, and if we did see each other, we had not time to interact. 

Sure, we did share a few classes but somehow, he sat far from where I was, together with Seungmin, of course. The thought of them together always leaves a bitter aftertaste in my mouth.

Even if we did interact, I couldn't help but notice that Jeongin wouldn't meet my gaze, and Seungmin would glare at me when I wasn't looking at him directly. I may be oblivious, but I'm quite observant.

Does that make sense? Let's pretend it does.

That's when I decided. If I can't directly approach Jeongin, then I could approach the person closest to him, and that's Seungmin. Sure, it could be Felix or Changbin, but no one can dethrone Seungmin for being the youngest's closest person.

I know I could go to Jeongin's place but that would be creepy. Wouldn't want to be in the younger's bad side even more.

\--- 

Luckily, the New Media building where the photography majors have their classes weren't as crowded as I'd anticipated, but it was awkward since I wasn't familiar with the place. 

I had to roam around the halls to search for a certain brunette since I didn't know where he actually is, except that I know he has a major class at this hour.

Ah, found him. 

It didn't take a while and I'm thankful that the lecture rooms in this building had a small glass covering where you could see what's inside.

Seungmin wasn't so hard to locate as he was seated on the front row, listening diligently to their professor who looked surprisingly young. Must be a part-time graduate student.

It was obvious that they just started since most classes start every 30 minutes and it was a few minutes after 1:30, therefore I decided to wait for him here.

Good thing there were benches right outside the lecture rooms and I decided to sit down, just browsing random stuff on my phone to kill time while listening to random songs on my playlist.

The time passed by quickly, surprisingly. Probably because I was too focused on this random video I saw on YouTube. Some students were already swarming out of the room.

Oh right, Seungmin.

Perfect timing, he just went out of the door and didn't notice me which is a good thing, I guess. 

Before he could walk further, I quickened my pace to closer to him and am now walking beside the taller male. He didn't notice it was me beside him as I didn't mutter a word.

Except now.

"Seungmin."

The latter looked at me as he was facing downwards when he was walking. His face turned stoic when he realized it was me. He stopped in his tracks.

"What, Jisung?" It was obvious he was forcing himself not to sound furious but he failed.

"Can we talk, please?"

"Aren't we doing it right now?" He raised an eyebrow. Oh, playing smart, aren't we?

I glared at him, but not enough to scare him away, just to let him know that it was something serious.

"Just—" I paused. "— come with me, I'll treat you coffee or something."

He looked hesitant, but then nodded.

I smiled at him.

\---

As we arrived in the nearest coffee shop, I asked him what drink he wanted, and asked for a café latte. I nodded in response and ask him to find a table for the both of us.

As soon as I finished ordering, I found him seated on a corner near a window so I went to him, the drinks on both of my hands.

I sat across to where he was sitting and gave him his drink with a smile and heard him utter a thank you.

We sat silent for a minute, taking a few sips from our drinks and then I opened my mouth.

"So, uh-" 

Seungmin looked up, his eyes locked on me.

"I think I know you know why I asked you to come here." I was fidgeting my fingers as I felt nervous.

He raised an eyebrow. "What, about Jeongin?"

As expected. He knows what's happening after all. I nodded shyly. "Is he, uh, avoiding me on purpose? I mean—"

"You mean, what, Jisung?" The younger was now glaring at me. I frowned. 

"If I already knew, we wouldn't be here right now."

"He's doing fine, in case if you're wondering. He's just..." Seungmin paused. "... busy with practice."

Busy with practice, my ass. I haven't seen him in the music studios in his free time. I just sighed, trying not to cause a scene.

"Look, can you help me talk to him? Please." I tried my best to convince him, hands still fidgety from how nervous I'm feeling. "I just need to tell him whatever he was thinking, it was a mistake."

"Oh, so kissing Hyunjin was a mistake?" Seungmin spat venom. "The whole university knows, Jisung. You're dating Mr. Popular again. Do you know how much trouble he has caused to Jeongin?" His eyes glistened a bit.

"He— what do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Remember Jeongin's accident during the festival? It was all his fault. He caused it." The brunette's face was turning crimson from how furious he was but was doing his best to keep his composure.

I widened my eyes at the revelation. "He, Hyunji— what the hell?" I balled my fists, now furious at the situation.

"Now, if I were you, Jisung. Stay away from Jeongin from now on." His face looked like he was calming down, but still serious. "You don't know how much Jeongin had to endure Hyunjin's bullying."

I just stared at the table. So was I partly responsible for what happened to Jeongin? All because of a stupid reason.

Before I realized, I started to tear up. "O-oh." I wiped them with the back of my hand. "Y-yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry for everything, Seungmin." I let out a small chuckle. "And thank you for coming too."

I then stood up and grabbed my drink. "Tell Jeongin to take care of himself, and please take care of him too." 

Seungmin just nodded. "Okay."

I gave him a small smile then walked away to go home. I wasn't in the mood to join classes anymore.

It was time to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you in the next update! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated uwu


	9. 아홉 | Jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We managed to update our chapter aaaa and despite it had been a month since we last updated, we apologize for errors.

The moment I realize that I have feelings for ‘him’ is also the moment I knew that what I feel isn’t right. I like him but what was I to do? He already has someone and worst is, I’m guessing he only sees me as his newly found friend and an ordinary school buddy. He doesn’t even remember who I really am. So I came out to a hard decision, I should keep my distance with him now. This is not only for me but also for the peace of everybody.  
  
If I’m going to do this, first Hyunjin will stop on getting on my way, second I can prevent Seungmin to get involved in our drama. Knowing how protective Seungmin is, he will surely sue anyone who’ll try to harm me, just like what he did on Hyunjin the other day, he almost hit that guy. And lastly, I can let Han hyung living his new life now. I always feel like I’m just a tiny piece from his past that he has already forgotten. And I admit, sometimes I wonder if he also feel like he knew me even before or got this weird feelings when I’m around but well I believe that’s not the case.  
  
Few weeks have passed and everything seems quiet. I’m doing well in avoiding Han Jisung as well as his rumoured boyfriend, Hyunjin. After that day which I saw them smooching each other that rumour gradually filled the campus but all I ever think is to continue my days away from them. And here I am, making myself busy by practicing for our recital that will be happening two weeks from now. And I also make time in reviewing my other subjects as our final exams are swiftly approaching. Some of our classes ended too and they just assigned topics to review for the upcoming examination.  
  
Time flies so fast as they always said and my first semester in college is almost complete. I want to make it perfect and memorable by doing a satisfying performance during the recital. I’m a bit nervous and anxious but I don’t have any choice but to be confident. Though sometimes I can’t focus because the song that I’ll be using keeps me on reminding of someone and I can’t deny the fact that I’m missing that person right at this moment. I miss him and it hurts because I know that it’s just useless, right? He didn’t even recognize the song and he doesn’t have any idea that I’m dedicating my performance to him.  
  
Meanwhile, I’m waiting for Seungmin’s message because he told me a while ago that he’ll come here in the studio, probably he’ll bring snacks for us since we didn’t get a chance to grab lunch together earlier because he’s been doing a lot on his majors. Every end of every semester is always chaotically hectic, I swear.  
  
Speaking of Seungmin hyung, what he said the last time rings in my head sometimes; “So maybe I will give it up now.” He said that moment after I found myself admitting that I have feelings for Han hyung. What will be the things the he’ll give up on, his feelings for me or for being my close friend? I can’t even ask Seungmin hyung about it but I always noticed that he really had feelings for me even the first time we met. Maybe I just chose to ignore it or I only noticed it recently.  
  
Seungmin hyung is a great friend and an amazing person too so I don’t want to lose him just like what I am with Han hyung right now. I don’t let our damn feelings complicate our friendship. I hope Seungmin would also realize this now that it is better for him to get a hold of what he feels and just see me only as his friend. This is the best for us.  
  
An hour had passed and it’s already 4:30 in the afternoon however Seungmin isn’t here yet and I didn’t receive any messages from him. He is not a kind of person who would be late or to ditch me, no, never, not in his vocabulary to ever do that.  
  
I tried to call him but his phone is unattended and he’s also not online in his social media accounts. I’m sure something happened and I guess I need to go and find him this instant. I hurriedly snatched my bag from the table and quickly ran outside, leaving the studio.  
  
I first went to the cafeteria but he wasn’t there so I decided to head over to his department then ask some students who might know him but some of them never noticed Seungmin since this noon. I wonder where he is and what happened to him. I’m about to go when a girl with this pretty eyes and attractive presence suddenly approached me.

  
“Hi, are you looking for Seungmin right? By the way, my name’s Yeji, his senior.” She stated, offering her hand for shake hands. I also held her hand without a second thought.  
  
“Hello sunbaenim, I’m Jeongin, Seungmin’s friend and yes I’m looking for him. Do you have any idea where he is?” I asked her straightaway. Her face seems kind of familiar to me.  
  
“My cousin told me to tell Seungmin to meet him at his department so I guess they’re already talking by this time.” She responded. Cousin? I tilted my head in confusion.  
  
“Thank you sunbaenim but may I ask who’s your cousin is?”  
  
“Hyunjin, and yes I’m not that vocal about it but I bet you know him too.” She informed and I got chills about it. Now I know why her face looks so familiar. She resembles Hyunjin a lot. But what is it now Hwang Hyunjin? What do you want from Seungmin and you want to meet him?!  
  
“Oh yes we know each other uhm nice to meet you sunbaenim but I think I have to go now?” I mumbled, shyly. I feel a little awkward towards her after she informed me about it but she’s somehow kind compare to her cousin. She also agreed with me and cheered me on to go quickly.  
  
I rashly walked on the way to Hyunjin’s department like it is just a few meters away from here. When I got there, I saw some students leaving as it is already our dismissal time.  
  
I’m looking around, sneaking inside of the rooms along the hallway, hoping that I will see Seungmin or even Hyunjin.  
  
As I reached the end of the hallway, I’m about to go upstairs when I heard a guy’s voice, and it is coming from the other side of the building. I slowly walked near to it and carefully sneaked against the wall, and I instantly saw Seungmin looking agitated towards the guy that he’s talking with, and it’s obviously Hyunjin.  
  
“Jeongin is staying away from you guys. He doesn’t want to involve with your man anymore so what’s the point on still talking to me?!” He asked angrily. The taller male just crossed his arms while still facing at Seungmin.  
  
“And do you think that will be enough? How about making Jeongin yours?” The long blonde haired guy asks him but it looks like Seungmin doesn’t like the idea based on his expression.  
  
I can’t believe that Hyunjin is as worst as this. He’s so desperate and he’s even using Seungmin and now taking advantage of him. I can’t just stand here and watch!  
  
“How about to shut your filthy mouth?” The latter muttered and it looks like Hyunjin is ready to beat the hell out of Seungmin.  
  
“Where did you get the guts to talk back on me?!” Hyunjin responded and he was about to held Seungmin’s shirt when I immediately interrupted by stopping his arm. Seungmin looked so shocked upon seeing me.  
  
“Enough Hyunjin… hyung.” I can’t even use honorifics on him.  
  
“Oh wow the star is here.” He sarcastically mouthed while glaring at me. The other older also asked me if what I’m doing in here but I just told him that I’ve been looking for him for goodness sake.  
  
“I already kept my distance away from you but why do you still keep on bothering us? Will you please stop already?” I uttered and he just snorted out of contempt. “Okay I’ll stop in a one condition.”  
  
“And what is it?” I asked.  
  
“Tell me that you don’t like Han Jisung and you won’t even bother if we’re dating again.” He stated. Alright if this is the only way to stop this drama, I will do it. Seungmin hyung is also trying to stop me by pulling the tip of my shirt but my decision is final.  
  
“I don’t like Han hyung and I don’t care if you’ll date him again or not.” I mumbled however we’re all startled when someone suddenly interrupted…  
  
“Really, Jeongin? Do you really mean it?” He asked and that someone is Han hyung. It seems that I can’t utter any words anymore but I should say something.  
  
“Y-yes” I responded. I saw him looking at Hyunjin and telling the guy to go with him. I feel like my chest is crashing into pieces but I believe what I have done is only for the best of everybody.  
  
“Are you okay, Jeongin?” Seungmin asked me after the two totally left us looking so idle. I just nodded at him and told him that we should go home too. It’s nice to have someone who truly knows how you feel though that fact can also hurt him but still he chose to stay by my side. That’s why I’m very grateful to Seungmin hyung. I hope someday he’ll find someone who deserves the love that he can give. It’s not like I don’t like him, I really do but not in a romantic way and I guess he already knows that.

  
*

  
  
After that moment I never saw Han hyung or even Hyunjin ever again. Or I’m just making myself busy by practicing. We also finished taking our final exam the last day and I can say that we did well though I was expecting a little that I might see Han hyung but no, maybe he has had been avoiding me too. Well Seungmin also never left my side though I always reminded him that I will be better off alone. He told me that he’s just concerned about me as his friend and a younger brother so I don’t have to worry and be awkward towards him. He really did choose me as his friend and I feel delightful for that.  
  
And the long wait is finally over. After few months of practicing, I can’t believe that I’m already here at the recital event. All freshmen in our department are required to perform as it is a part of our curriculum. However, all of the university’s professors together with the president gathered here. Students from different departments are also present and joyfully watching the different performances.  
  
There are a few students who had performed already and I’m the 19th based on the number I picked earlier; yes we had a draw lots. I kept on memorizing the song in my head and I’m really anxious that I might forget the lyrics earlier AAAAAA hopefully not. I rubbed both of my hands and cupped my face after. You can do it Jeongin!  
  
“Jeongin! Hey!” I startled when someone approached me from the back, it’s my classmate and he is handing a camera on me. Oh wait this is Seungmin’s cam!  
  
“Seungmin said to just look at some of his shots in there so that you won’t feel that nervous.” He added. I looked at the upper bleachers and I saw Seungmin hyung waving at me and cheering me on with his bright smile. How thoughtful he is. I just mouthed thank you on him as I received his camera.  
  
I’m not surprised that I’m seeing a stolen picture of me here. My face was scrunched and I looked like a meme king. Very funny, Seungmin! We have also a lot of pictures together, I admit, Seungmin really looks so good but I wonder when will he get a lover because of his asocial personality. Maybe he only fell for me because I was the only person by his side. I’m curious if he has also some friends aside from me of course. And wait... there are also some stolen shots of me and Han hyung?! Had he been taking pictures of us all the time?! There were also photos of us together with Felix and Changbin hyung. I’m kind of missing these cute moments.  
  
“And the next performer is Yang Jeongin...” I went back to my senses when I heard my name called by the host. I just smiled since I don’t want my nervousness take all of my confidence.  
  
But before I step on the stage, I can’t help but to look at the crowd as if I’m finding for someone.... I guess he’s not here.  
  
I wish you’ll hear me perform, Han hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next update!


	10. 십 / 최종 | Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken wings don't fly.
> 
> After months of uncertainty and lies, everything will make sense. Slowly, yet surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time I updated? Haha. I'm sorry it took a while (like a whole lot), been busy with real life, unfortunately. 
> 
> This chapter is, by far, the longest chapter I have written in my whole time as a fanfiction writer haha. This chapter is two times longer than the usual chapters that me and Bobble post.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the long ride.

When people said university is one of the hardest part of your life, they weren't wrong. I wasn't talking about just the academic side of university, but the whole experience itself. Oh well, I guess I'm living the life, huh?

I had little to no sleep lately thanks to projects. Okay fine, thanks to Jeongin avoiding me, or was he really? Maybe Seungmin just said that out of spite because he didn't want the younger to be around me because he wanted him all by himself? Cheeky bastard, but oh well, I'm just Jeongin's friend. He's his best friend, he has more chances of winning his heart.

I sighed, gripping on my tote bag. I had to be extra careful though since my laptop was inside and most of my works are in here. I'd be a goner if it breaks, plus it'll cost me a fortune.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone.

"Great to finally bless me with your presence, baby."

I groaned, but I didn't have the energy to escape. I just sighed. "What do you want, Hwang Hyunjin?"

"Well, I just want to say that you should choose me." He smirked. Dream on.

"Why would I? We're done, in case if you didn't notice, had been for a long ti—."

"He doesn't like you."

"He? Who?" I bit my lip, not looking at the taller. I could feel what was going to happen but I let my sliver of hope live, chanting to myself it's not what I think it is.

The odds don’t seem to be in favor of me because the other muttered. "Jeongin told me. I have proof." He smiled with mischief and played an audio clip on his phone.

So it's true. He doesn't like me anymore.

I mean, who would? After everything I have done. It was all my fault— no. It was Hyunjin's fault for dragging the younger into his own mess.

I tried my best not to break down, especially not in public. Sure, there weren't a lot of people passing in this route, but better safe than sorry. It was hard to create scandals here in this university, especially together with a popular guy.

"No." I bit my lip. "No, Hyunjin. This is all your fault." I grabbed him in the collar. I dared to look at him in the face, which angered me even more.

Before I could try and punch the other, I could feel someone stop me.

"Hey, calm down." It was familiar, and not just familiar, but it was intimidating too.

I turned my head into the direction, freeing Hyunjin from my grip, who just dusted his creased shirt. "Go away, Hwang Hyunjin. Stop causing more trouble." The voice tutted. Surprising (actually, not really), Hyunjin complied, although he scoffed and mumbled a "You know where to find me, babe." before walking away. It was none other than Chan hyung.

"Hey, Jisung-ah." He smiled at me, which made me sob quietly. I assume he already knew what happened. "Boy, that jerk still bothers you, huh?"

I chuckled, despite I was still tearing up. "Yeah, unfortunately."

He just gave me his ever comforting hug. God, I missed this. When was the last time Chan hyung and I saw each other? Sure, we were in one department but we barely meet, aside from making music with Changbin hyung, which also happened several months ago.

"Why don't we go grab something and we'll talk about it, yeah? I heard from Minmin you wanted to talk to me too." His ever kind smile was flashed towards me. I've never felt more comforted.

We talked for a while, catching up with each other. He already knew what had happened lately, but not really in detail. I spilled everything what I needed to. The best thing about Chan hyung is that he listens and always knows what to say.

"Well, we both know how Hwang Hyunjin treated your man." I blushed. That was unnecessary. "Maybe he just manipulated him to say it, but we don't know, Sungie. Don't assume." He gave me a smile.

"Anyways, I still have a class. I'll leave first. Let's talk next time, okay?"

I nodded and waved at the older and before I could say thank you, he was already gone.

Heaving a sigh, I texted Felix and asked to meet up with him. He agreed and told me they were on their way the parking lot. I quickly went there to catch up.

I could see them from afar and waved. They smiled at me, although Changbin hyung frowned. Chan hyung must have messaged him about what had happened.

Caught by surprise, the couple wrapped their arms around me. Felix's tiny hand rubbing my back, whispering "You'll be alright."

As they both let go. Felix tapped his finger on his chin, as if he was thinking. "Ah, Binnie!" He grinned and pulled the older closer, whispering something.

"Guess that's fine." Changbin hyung nods in agreement.

"Great. Pack your bags, Han Jisung, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Eh– where?" I tilted my head, confused.

"You'll see." The other winked.

\---

"Hyung!" A voice called. "I brought something for you."

It looked like someone I know but I couldn't register who he was, or even where we were. It looked like a school, the school's rooftop, specifically.

"Tada! Cheesecake!" The boy giggled. "It's your favorite, right?"

"Of course, thank you—"

When I blinked, I see the boy in front of me slowly morphing into Jeongin. A younger Jeongin, to be precise.

"Hyung, are you alright? You looked like you have seen a ghost."

I tried to open my mouth and say something but no words come out.

"Han hyung!"

"Han hy—"

"Han Jisung!"

I jolt, now fully awake. "W-wha—?" Oh, was it all a dream?

"Man, this is what you get for not sleeping enough, Ji. We're here." Felix tuts.

I observed my surroundings and noticed we finally arrived. Changbin and Felix dragged me with them to the former's vacation house since, according to Felix, I need a breather after everything that had happened.

He wasn't wrong though, I guess I really needed this.

Changbin's family vacation house was a good three hours away from Seoul and located in the mountains, which means less civilization and more relaxation. A very good place to spend your rest and recreation time.

"I know I told you this already, hyung, but.... wow. You're filthy rich." I said in awe, observing the vast land and a pretty vacation house. Not too fancy, but the whole property screams rich.

I flinched after receiving a bonk in the head from the older, rubbing it after feeling a small pain. "Like I said, Han Jisung, stop calling me that or I'll bash your cute little teeth."

"Oh yeah? Try to reach, midget." I teased back. To be honest, I missed my playful banters with Changbin hyung since lately we just hang out to eat and talk about college life (and my messy love life but let's not dwell on it for now.)

"Ha, you're just two centimeters taller than me. I can still reach it." He smirked triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Felix smiled at us, gripping both our shoulders. His eyebrows twitching at the obvious annoyance he is feeling right now. "Now, are we here to chew each other's heads or relax?"

"He started it." Changbin hyung points at me.

"Wow, I just said my opinion yet you started to hit me." I pout. "But since I'm under your care for now, I'll do whatever you say, daddy." I winked playfully, making Felix's annoyed look morph into an amused face that says "lol what you doing".

The three of us laugh, and Changbin fake gagged. "That must be the second most disgusting thing you have done to me." his words contradicted his actions though since he kept laughing. "The first one being showing your face."

"Wow, coming from you, Changbin-ah." I smirked at the older, who gasped, surprised that I wasn't using honorifics. It always works like a charm, after all.

"Did you just—"

"Now, now. Binnie, let's go place our bags inside." Felix pushed the both of us towards the villa.

l shook my head but smiled. It really feels good to get a breather. I didn't even remember when was the last time I had a proper rest.

Guess I really had to be heartbroken and stressed at the same time to get a breather, huh?

\---

We just spent the whole weekend in Changbin's family villa and I never felt so relieved. Everything that happened in the past week didn't affect me as much as it did.

I even had a talk about Jeongin with the couple, spilling everything that had happened between the both of us and what Hyunjin did, which made me feel ashamed to look at Jeongin or even see him.

Why couldn't I even explain the truth?

Ah, maybe I shouldn't dwell on it anymore, and like what Felix said, I just had to build up my confidence more and prove the younger how interested I am to be more than friends.

"Han hyung."

I heard Jeongin's voice inside my head, which reminded me of my dream. Why did it feel like it had really happened? That moment in my dream was too vivid to be one... as if it was a memory.

I did remember my parents mention someone who was apparently my best friend way back before we left for Malaysia. I couldn't remember though, nor did they. The accident which affected my memory was not helping me either.

It kind of makes sense since we moved to Busan several years back, according to my dad, and Jeongin mentioned he was from Busan.

But was he really? One thing is for sure, Yang Jeongin isn't the only guy my age in Busan, especially how massive Busan is.

Guess I'll investigate, huh?

But what's the point? He doesn't even want to see me anymore. It had been more than obvious that Jeongin wanted nothing from me.

Maybe I just like him too much that I assume he was someone I used to know.

Come to think of it, he already knew my name the first time we met.

Sounds fishy, huh?

Anyways, forget it. I'll just sleep this off. It's almost finals and I should be doing a lot of projects instead of wallowing on my own emotions.

After drowning myself with school works, mostly from lecture classes because they give more homework than studio classes do although studio class projects tend to last weeks and is stressful, I tell you.

Even in the middle of doing school stuff, I managed to write a few parts for a song, it didn't even have a title yet.

Maybe I should ask Chan hyung or Changbin hyung about it. They'll surely help me, after all.

As I checked the time in my phone, it was already late. I decided to stop what I was doing and rest for the day.

\---

"Han hyung." A voice echoed from somewhere. It was familiar, in fact I know who owned that voice. The voice that had been haunting me for days.

Everything was black, so obviously I couldn't look around and search for the source but I still did. All of a sudden, everything turned white, and an unfamiliar scenery appeared. I couldn't name where it was but my heart seemed to beat faster, as if the place was important to me.

It wasn't as urban as Seoul yet it wasn't really rural either. Out of curiosity, I just strolled around, honestly not knowing where to go. The streets weren't really crowded, a few cars passing by here and there, and some stores that had a few and several customers. Not bothering to check the stores since to be honest, I didn't even know how I got here. It must be a dream since I don't really remember travelling, especially not in a place where I don't even know the name.

A few meters away, I saw a music store where they sell musical instruments, mostly stringed instruments such as guitars, ukuleles and harps although there were a few other instruments in display, such as a very beautiful grand piano. The store's exterior seems welcoming and without hesitation, I went inside.

The person in the counter was busy entertaining some teenagers, probably middle schoolers, who were busy checking the display on the counter.

"Hyung, look!" The kid, someone younger than the other, I assume, pointed at a guitar behind a glass cabinet. "Isn't that the one you always wanted?"

The other kid looked at where the first kid was pointing, nodding in excitement. "Yeah! Too bad I still couldn't afford it. My parents wouldn't buy me another guitar yet since apparently mine still works well." I could hear the kid's dismay. The kids’ faces were obscure because they were facing on the other side, the same side I was facing.

The younger one chuckled. "It's okay, you can buy one soon. I know it, Ha—"

"Hey, Innie," I was busy browsing the shop yet the voice that called caught my attention.

"Uncle! Is it done?" The younger kid, Innie, he assumed, spoke excitedly.

"Yup! Han Jisung, you should be careful next time. You're lucky your guitar only broke its strings." The name caught my attention. Sure, I'm probably not the only Han Jisung in Korea, but is this really coincidental?

I walked closer to the counter and what I saw made me stop in my tracks. It was a younger me, probably when I was fourteen, and a familiar kid. Mischievous-looking yet cute eyes and a bright smile that would have rivaled the sun.

The kid who was with younger me looked at me, and frowned. "Hyung, you don't remember me at all, do you? It's me, Jeong—"

Then I woke up.

At an ungodly hour, I assume, since who would bother checking the time when they just woke up? I was panting heavily, shocked at what had happened. I tried to calm myself and after I felt composed, I stood up and go grab some water and took a large gulp since I wanted the dryness of my throat to subside.

As I felt more relaxed, I went back to my bed and grabbed my phone on my nightstand, checking the time.

4AM. Wow, it had been a while since I woke up at this hour, albeit in an unfortunate way, because of a dream. Was it even a dream? It wasn't even a nightmare either, yet why does it feel so nostalgic, as if it was a memory?

Unfortunately though, I lost my memories from a long time ago and yet, no one bothered to fill the broken fragments of my memories. Did something bad happen to me before to the point my parents wouldn't even remind me of what happened prior to it?

I shook my head and placed my palms on my cheek, patting it gently. "Han Jisung, now is not the time to overthink."

Works like a charm. Maybe.

I decided to lie down and thankfully I was able to feel drowsy faster than I expected, and dozed off soundly, dreamless.

By the time I woke up, my alarm echoed throughout my apartment. I turned it off, still groggy. Another day of suffering, I guess.

I checked my phone if there were messages, and there was one, which was from Felix.

"Sungie, let's grab our breakfast together. I made pancakes. We'll be on our way in a few." I read it out loud and when I checked the time, it was five minutes ago, which means, they will arrive soon.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and prepare for the day before the couple would arrive.

In perfect timing, after I was done preparing, I heard the doorbell ring then I walked towards the entrance to open the door, revealing Felix and Changbin hyung.

"Good morning!" Felix beamed.

"Good morning, Lix, Bin hyung." I respond.

Felix just hummed a song while placing a small bag on my dining table and took out a lunch box. As he opened it, there were lots of pancakes inside. More than enough for the three of them, at least. Changbin walked towards the kitchen to brew some coffee, in which I forgot to do. Oh well, they invited themselves so I guess they're making themselves home, even though my apartment is technically their other home too.

"Wow, a feast. What's up for today?" I asked.

The Australian shrugged. "Nothing much, just a small feast before hell week."

I groaned. Right. Today is already Friday, which means finals is next week. "Gee, thank you for reminding me. Now I don't wanna go to class."

I felt a swat on my arm, which made me yelp. "Yah! What was that for?"

"Nothing. Don't be too overdramatic." He chuckled. "Anyways–"

"Are you still sure about Jeongin?"

I open my mouth but I don't know what to say. Yes, I do. A hundred percent, but didn't he say he didn't like me anymore?

 _Never assume_. Chan hyung's voice echoed in my mind.

"I uh..." I stuttered, then I inhaled deeply before continuing. "Yeah, Lix. Maybe I should tell him how I feel, even if he doesn't like me anymore."

"Great." Changbin hyung said behind me. "You're coming with us later then."

Felix was now glaring at the older. "Binnie, I was supposed to say that."

Changbin hyung just giggled. "Sorry Lixie. I just got excited." He went closer to the other and pecked his head.

"A-anyways. You might as well dress better. You look like you're going to bed.

"Hey! What's wrong with my outfit?" I glared.

"Just go change, at least something more presentable."

Since Felix won't let me live if we argue further, I sighed, deciding to change my clothes. "Deal, but only afrer I eat my fill."

We then ate breakfast together and as always, Felix cooks so well. His pancakes were one of the best. Since we were kind of in a hurry too, we didn't take too long to finish our meal and I changed my clothes, per Felix's request.

I decided to wear a button up shirt and some slacks. Good thing I didn't look like an uncle and apparently I look good. "Why so surprised? I know I am." I joked.

"You know what, I hope you trip on something." Changbin teased.

"Yeah right, loser." I stuck my tongue out.

\---

As soon as we arrived in campus, it seemed there were a lot of people than usual. Maybe there's an event today.

Oh right. Today was the music performance department's recital... wait, don't tell me.

"Lix."

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you're not letting me go?"

"No can do, Han Jisung. I promised the kid we're going. He didn't really mention inviting you but his eyes said so."

I facepalmed. "This'll be a long day, huh?"

"It'll be if you won't hurry. Come on, it's starting!"

The Aussie pulled me towards the auditorium where the recital is being held and wow, this place is packed. Changbin hyung surprisingly kept up to our pace when Felix ran so fast pulling me.

"Oh shoot, it's starting." Felix frowned and asked the person in charge, which he knew was Yoon Sanha, a music performance major the same year as them. He must be one of the committee since he was also a member of their department council.

"Hey, Sanha. Great to see you!" Felix smiles at the other.

"Oh hey, Felix, Jisung, and Changbin sunbaenim. Nice to see you guys. Watching the recital?" Sanha, who was way taller than the three of them, acknowledged their presence.

"Yes, actually. Did a certain Yang Jeongin perform already?"

"Hmm, not yet. I think he'll be performing after two performers."

"Alright. Thank you, Sanha! I'll see you around!" Felix bowed his head, in which we had to, too, as thanks, then went inside the large auditorium.

Felix led us to sit on the nearest set of chairs that he could find and made sure we could see the stage clearly. I don't know why he was so insistent that we should come.

Yet, a part of me wanted to see Jeongin perform. I don't know why but I want to see him shine on stage. I'm sure he's going to do a good job.

Performance after the other, the moment that we had been waiting for, was here.

Jeongin, clad in a formal suit, walked towards the center of the stage and bowed before he walked towards the piano and he started playing.

As soon as the music filled the whole room, I could feel my heart beat fast. It didn't help that he started singing. His voice was beautiful.

And oddly familiar.

As soon as he reached the chorus, I didn't realize that a tear fell down my cheek.

_Whenever I feel far from home  
Facing the world on my own  
You are the calm in my storm  
You are the light, you are the light that's guiding me  
The only one I see  
The only one I need  
You're my gravity_

Now it all made sense.

All that dreams I had lately. Why Jeongin was there, why he knew my name the moment he bumped with me that day.

Those weren't just a figment of my imagination, those were memories. It was him, that poor kid who was bullied and I was there to protect him. He was there through happiness and sadness, especially when I told him the news about me going to Malaysia. He was there, in front of me and a whole crowd singing our song. The song that symbolized our friendship, now a friendship that faded away just like how my memories faded too. A friendship that faded away because now he wasn't just a friend to me, I was in love with him. No, I am in love with him.

No one had seemed to notice me sobbing and as I went back to reality, Jeongin was done performing, bowing and then left towards backstage.

"Lix." I uttered. "I'm going backstage. Stay here."

"What? You're not allowed to go there. Just wait until the show's over."

"No, Lix. I need to go now, before I could forget him again. I finally have my memories of him back. I'm not gonna waste time." Before I could wait for Felix to reply, I walked away, on my way to backstage.

Thankfully, Sanha was more than willing to help me sneak backstage. Technically, they didn't sneak since the taller said something about "needing to talk to Professor Choi", good thing the personnel believed them and let me in.

I searched for Jeongin since it was pretty much full of rooms and I don't have any idea where the younger was.

Thankfully, there were labels outside every doors and I was able to find Jeongin's room.

Knocking on the door, I waited for someone to respond. No one did, but I still waited. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Jeongin, who looked surprised.

"Han hyung, wh—" Before he could finish what he said, I wrapped my arms around him. "I remember now."

He didn't hug back, obviously surprised at the action.

"I remember now. The first time we met," I let go of him, he still listened, thankfully. "You called me president hyung. Aren't you adorable that day." I chuckled.

All of a sudden, Jeongin shed a tear, speechless. "I'm really sorry I forgot about you, about our memories, but don't worry, I remember now." I assured.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done though, these past few months, I know I caused you trouble. I don't deserve to be your friend anymore."

"Yeah, you don't deserve to be my friend anymore, hyung."

What—

"Because it would be weird if I fell in love with a friend, hyung." Jeongin sobbed, in which honestly made me cry too, both in regret and happiness.

Regret because I wasn't able to tell him sooner, happy because the feeling was mutual.

"Jeongin, I– I'm in love with you too. I know I didn't remember you up until I heard that song– our song, but my feelings never changed. I'm still in love with you. I had been since before I left for Malaysia."

"W-wha—" The younger was now beet red. "H-hyung! That's my line! I was really worried I couldn't contact you anymore. I thought you have forgotten about me."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess we're both idiots, huh?"

Jeongin let out a giggle and what he said next caught me off guard.

"Can I kiss you, hyung?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "W-wha– I-I mean, y-yes." I tried to regain my composure. "Y-yes, Jeongin. You can."

The younger leaned closer, so close that I could feel his breath. He then pressed his lips against mine. I could feel my heart beat fast and the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

As he pulled away, I smiled. He chuckles.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time already." Jeongin flashed a smile.

"Me too, Jeongin. Me too." I nodded in agreement, brushing his cheek with my finger.

"I love you, hyung."

"I love you too, my gravity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song that Jeongin sang, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo3M6PUzPq0
> 
> Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap. Thank you everyone for reading and supporting Gravity. I know we take super long to update (well, mostly me since my friend Bobble seems like he gets motivated to write a chapter and finish it a few days or weeks after mine). This was our first ever collaboration and not going to lie, this AU made us both closer. 
> 
> I hope you'll be able to support us both in our future works. I'm sure I'll be able to post more and I hope you will enjoy it as much as you did here. 
> 
> No words can express how much I'm thankful for the readers even though I'm just a small account. I'll see you guys in my future works. Take care!


End file.
